Enigma
by FloatingAmoeba
Summary: Kate wasn't killed in 'Twilight'. What happens when she returns to NCIS? TATE, JIBBS, McABBY, and slight Ziva/OC because I'm not mean enough to leave her out completely!
1. Fresh Start

A/N This is my first EVER fan fic, OK?

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, we all know what would have happened after SWAK.

* * *

Another shot rang out. Time seemed to freeze. Before anyone had time to react, Kate was lying immobile on the floor, blood pooling onto the ground around her. 

"KATE!" Tony yelled, crawling across to her. Gibbs sat up, slightly stunned from where Kate had knocked him to the ground.

"Gibbs! Call an ambulance! KATE! Wake up!" Tony shouted frantically.

Gibbs stared at his fallen agent.

"Kate?" he asked in shock. Tony pressed down on the wound to Kate's shoulder, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. McGee appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I've called an ambulance," he said breathlessly, staring at the woman lying immobile on the ground. Tony continued to talk to his partner in an anxious whisper, needing to keep her awake.

* * *

When Kate next opened her eyes, she was confronted with a pair of familiar blue lights, flickering high above on the ceiling. 

"Stupid blue lights," she muttered, before her eyes flickered shut for the last time.

* * *

The sounds of mechanical beeping filled the room. Kate gingerly opened her eyes. Her head pounded, and her shoulder throbbed. 

"Agent Todd?" said an unfamiliar voice. Kate focused her gaze on the speaker, and frowned.

"Who are you?"

"Ziva David."

Before Kate could talk anymore, the room was suddenly crowded with doctors and nurses, all checking her vitals. She sighed, and closed her eyes. Just as suddenly as they had come, all the doctors were gone. Kate breathed out in relief, and turned her attention back to the visitor standing in the corner.

"So, who are you?" Kate asked again. The woman moved to sit beside her.

"Mossad Officer Ziva David. I work at NCIS." Kate frowned, trying to clear the fog from her mind.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. You've been gone a while."

Kate felt panic rising in her chest, and the steady beep of the heart rate monitor wasn't steady anymore.

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday 23rd." Kate's eyes widened in surprise.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost three weeks."

With a disgruntled sigh, Kate fell back onto the pillows, wincing in pain. Ziva stood up.

"I'm going to get a coffee. Would you like anything?" Kate shook her head, a plan already forming in her mind. Ziva nodded, and disappeared down the corridor.

As soon as her baby-sitter was out of sight, Kate unplugged the heart rate monitor. Carefully edging herself off the bed, she rummaged around in the bedside locker. Smiling slyly to herself, Kate pulled out the jeans and jumper. She felt the painkillers flooding her system as she gingerly managed to pull the sweater over her head.

The hospital gown fell to the floor, landing in a pool around her feet. Kate pulled on the jeans. As she was doing up the zip, the hospital door slid open. Kate looked up guiltily.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked in astonishment. Swallowing, Kate went back to doing up her pants.

"Leaving."

"You can't leave!"

"Watch me."

_Gibbs will have my job for this, _Ziva thought.

_This is so gonna come back and bite me on the butt, _Kate realised.

* * *

Surprisingly, breaking out of the hospital wasn't as hard as they'd thought it would be. Ziva ground her teeth together, wondering why she was doing this for a woman she barely knew. Kate stared out of the window in silence. Her heart jumped in her chest as Ziva pulled into the car park of the NCIS building. 

As soon as the car had stopped, Kate was unbuckling her seatbelt and hurrying inside. The guard, who she remembered as Garth, gave her a surprised look. Ziva ran in after her, glaring at Kate.

"You can't just walk into a federal building like that!" Kate returned the glare.

"I can when I work here."

* * *

Up in the bullpen, Tony was working quietly, his eyes occasionally flicking longingly to the desk opposite his. She wasn't there. Sighing heavily, Tony made a mental note to check on Kate in the hospital that afternoon. It had only been recently that he stopped practically living by her bedside, and even leaving had been under Gibbs' instruction. He was unaware of the trouble heading towards him, until the elevator doors slid open. 

"I don't need a visitor's badge!" shouted a familiar voice, "I work here!" Tony stood up, looking towards the elevator in disbelief.

"Agent Todd, you are currently not an NCIS employee, therefore I cannot allow you to…"

"Kate?" Tony asked, not believing his eyes. Kate's scowl seemed to melt off her face, and she gave him a small smile.

"Hi."

* * *

OK, altogether now...AWWW! 

All reviews appreciated, as long as they won't make me cry.


	2. Newsflash

A/N Thanks to all of you who actually READ Fresh Start. That made me happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, just like I don't own Hershey's, or K-Mart.

_

* * *

"Kate?" Tony asked, not believing his eyes. Kate's scowl seemed to melt off her face, and she gave him a small smile._

_"Hi."_

* * *

He took a step towards her, and hesitantly brushed a lock of her hair from her face, as if to check that it really was his partner. She blushed, her eyes fixed on his.

"What are you…?"

"Officer David, may I ask what all the noise is about?" Kate turned to look at the red-haired woman coming down the stairs. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Director Sheppard, this is…"

"Kate?" McGee asked in surprise, appearing from the elevator. Kate smiled.

"Hey, McGee."

The Director moved forward, smiling in surprise.

"Agent Todd?"

"Yes?"

"Director Jenny Sheppard. Nice to finally meet you." Kate blushed, and nodded. She glanced around, noticing that one person in particular was missing.

"Where's Gibbs?" she asked. Tony chuckled.

"Down in the lab with Abby. She's convinced that you're not coming back. Gibbs and Ducky are trying to persuade her that you will." Kate laughed.

"Think they might like some help with that?" she suggested, heading for the elevator. Jen laughed, and made her way back up to her office.

* * *

A few minutes later, the three NCIS agents, having left Ziva upstairs, emerged into Abby's lab. Kate felt a pang of familiarity, and tried not to laugh. Every surface was covered in pictures of her. 

Abby sat in her chair, scowling at the screen. Ducky and Gibbs stood either side of her. The agents moved silently.

"…she's not dead, you know."

"Yes, yes. Jethro is right. Kate won't give up without a fight."

"Maybe you should take some of her pictures down? That might work," Gibbs suggested.

"But Gibbs! Kate needs me, and you've got me stuck here, running things through the mass spectrometer. Even Burt's bored stiff!"

Kate smiled.

"He should try being in a coma for three weeks," she said quietly. Abby spun around, her eyes wide in surprise.

"KATE!" she screamed, running over. She remembered Kate's injury just in time. Gibbs raised an amused eyebrow.

"You should still be in hospital."

Kate shrugged.

"I hate those stupid blue lights," she replied, glancing at Tony. The corner of his mouth twitched up as he acknowledged her teasing. Ducky smiled, and placed a hand on her good shoulder.

"It's good to have you back, Kate."

"Well, I've got enough drugs in my system to stock Bethesda, so…I guess I'm not really back," Kate said quietly.

* * *

On the way back up to the bullpen, Tony glanced at his partner, all the warm familiarity returning at once. He felt he ought to say something, and knew exactly what words to use. He reached for the emergency switch. Tony shut it off, and the elevator came to a stop. 

"What are you doing?" Kate asked. He cleared his throat.

"I missed you, Kate," he said quietly. Kate smiled.

"I missed you too, Tony," she replied, a faint blush colouring her cheeks. He nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," he said.

"There's something I've been thinking about too. I wanted to ask you about…"

"DiNozzo! Why has the elevator stopped?" a familiar voice shouted, coming over the loudspeaker.

"Gibbs?" Kate asked in surprise.

"You wanted to ask me about Gibbs?" Tony teased, amusement evident in his voice. Kate narrowed her eyes at him, and restarted the elevator.

"That's not what I was going to say, and you know it," she mumbled as the metal doors slid open.

Kate walked across to her desk, where Ziva currently sat. Ziva looked up through narrowed eyes. Kate frowned at the anger she sensed. _Oh well_, she thought, _two can play at that game_.

"Officer David, do you know where my gun is?"

"No, Agent Todd, why would I know where your gun is?" she replied in a forced voice. Kate raised her eyebrows, and walked back to Tony.

"She doesn't like me, does she?"

"She's just upset because she's out of a job now you're back." Gibbs appeared behind them, and slapped Tony on the back of the head.

"Ziva won't be the only one out of a job soon, DiNozzo."

"Got it, boss."

"Director wants to see both of you up in her office."

Tony placed a hand on the small of Kate's back. She jumped, and blushed deeply. Tony quickly removed his hand. Kate sighed, and began walking slowly up the stairs. Before Tony could follow, Gibbs grabbed his arm.

"Rule 12, DiNozzo," he said in a dangerous voice. Tony paled.

"Understood, boss," he muttered, hurrying after his wounded partner.

Kate waited for Tony to catch up, and then knocked on the Director's door.

"Come in," Director Sheppard called. Tony opened the door, allowing Kate to slip past him.

"Gibbs said you wanted to see us," she said nervously. Jen looked up, her glasses falling down her nose.

"Come in, Agent Todd." Tony lingered in the doorway. Jen looked at him in amusement.

"Are you in or out, Agent DiNozzo?" He shut the door, and sat in the chair next to Kate.

"I guess I've got some catching up to do," the female agent said. Jen nodded.

"That's why I asked you up here." Tony frowned.

"Then why am I here?" The Director studied him intently for a few minutes, seeing the way he looked at his partner. Eventually, she said, "For moral support." Kate blushed, and cleared her throat.

"So, Director, exactly what have I missed?" she asked softly.

"Starting from when?"

"From when…from when I went to hospital," she whispered, desperately trying to keep her emotions under control. Hearing her voice break, Tony instinctively reached for Kate's hand, lacing his fingers between hers. He did it without thinking, and neither agent seemed to realise it had happened. Jen observed them quietly. She could see what was going on; you'd either have to be stupid, or blind, not to. She could also see that Gibbs wouldn't like it.

Jen decided to jump in at the deep end.

"Ari Haswari is dead," she stated quietly.

* * *

So, what d'ya think? I know it's probably a little OOC, but hell, that's the point, right? Please review! Nicely. 


	3. Into The Lion's Den

A/N This is the third part that I'm going to upload today. Good reading!

Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own them.

* * *

_Jen decided to jump in at the deep end._

_"Ari Haswari is dead," she stated quietly._

* * *

Kate breathed a sigh of relief, and rested her head on her knees. She began to shake, and Tony crouched down in front of her. 

"Kate?" he asked gently. She nodded, and looked up, her eyes surprisingly dry.

"Who killed him?" she asked softly. Jen paused for a moment before answering.

"His sister."

"His sister? I thought it was someone from NCIS," Kate asked, slightly disappointed.

"It was," the Director said carefully.

Kate blinked as the pieces began to fall into place.

"Officer David?" she realised in quiet disbelief. Tony looked away guiltily. Kate rounded on him.

"How could you let her into the hospital? She could have killed me! And no wonder she doesn't like me! I'm the reason her brother is dead!" Kate said, her voice rising. She stood up.

"Kate…" Tony began, but she had already stormed out. He started to follow.

"Let her go, Tony," Jen said quietly.

He hovered in the entrance, his feet itching to run after his partner. Jen stood up, removing her glasses.  
"I need to…" Tony stammered, looking down the corridor anxiously. Jen smiled._ Someone's falling fast, _she thought.

"Tony, where would she go?"

"Huh?" he said absently.

"Agent DiNozzo!" the Director said sharply, finally gaining his attention, "where would she go?"

Tony closed his eyes, thinking carefully.

"Ducky. The morgue. That's where this all started," he said finally. Jen nodded.

"Go downstairs. Do whatever it is you do. I'll go and talk to Kate."

* * *

Jenny walked into the morgue, and glanced around. Ducky pretended to not know why she was there. Jen raised a knowing eyebrow. 

"Where is she, Ducky?" the Director asked gently. Ducky gave a weary sigh, and nodded towards the far wall. Jen smiled, and went across to the corner. Kate sat on the floor, her knees hugged tight to her chest.

She glanced up, waiting to be told to move. Much to her surprise, Director Sheppard stepped over her feet, and sank to the floor beside her. Kate wiped her eyes.

"Well, I have to say, Agent Todd, you do make a lasting first impression." Kate stayed silent. Jen hid a smile.

"I guess I'll do the talking. You were shot. You were in a coma for three weeks. While you were in said coma, things changed. Ari Haswari was brought down. Mossad Agent Ziva David joined NCIS. I became Director. McGee finally asked Abby out on a proper date, and Agent DiNozzo stopped flirting," Jen finished with a smile. Kate glanced at her disbelievingly.

"Tony stopped flirting?" she asked in surprise. Jen smirked knowingly.

"I said things changed."

"I didn't think you meant miracles occurred," Kate replied softly.

Jen laughed.

"Agent Todd, from what DiNozzo has told me, you are an exceptional agent." Kate gave a small smile.

"How much did you pay him to give me a compliment?" Jen laughed again, and then fell silent for a few minutes.

"He spent every moment he wasn't working at that hospital with you, you know," the Director added quietly. Kate blushed, and looked away.

She paused, before clearing her throat.

"Why does Officer David hate me?" The Director shrugged. Before she could reply, Ducky approached cautiously.

"Excuse me, Director, but Agent McGee wishes to inform you that Anthony is wearing a hole in the carpet in the absence of his…of Kate," he said sheepishly. Jen smiled, and stood up.

"Thank you, Ducky."

Kate got to her feet, wincing slightly.

"Director…" Her boss held up a hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"As I said, Kate, you make a lasting first impression. Now, I'm going to save my carpet," Director Sheppard said with a smile. Kate watched her leave, her eyes filling up and tears spilling over her eyelids. Ducky took a step closer, seeing the resigned look on Kate's face. He opened his arms, and with a small, choked sob, Kate stepped into them.

"There, there, Kate," he soothed. After a while, she dried her eyes.

"I suppose I better go. Thanks, Ducky," she mumbled with a small smile. He smiled knowingly, and nodded.

"Run along, Kate. You know what DiNozzo's like when he's bored."

* * *

"Kate! I want you back in that hospital by the time I'm done in MTAC," Gibbs said. Kate's mouth fell open. 

"NO! There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Apart from the gunshot wound to your shoulder. DiNozzo, make sure she gets back."

"Yes, boss."

"Gibbs! You can't make me go back! I'll go insane!" Kate protested.

"That's what you get for breaking out of hospital, Kate," he replied, grabbing his coffee and walking away.

"But Gibbs! Gibbs? GIBBS!"

Tony shook his head and chuckled.

"Ah, Katie, Katie, Katie," he laughed. Kate whirled around, her eyes filled with angry tears.

"What, DiNozzo?" she snapped. Tony's face fell in mortification at how upset his partner was. Without thinking, he stood up and wrapped his arms around her, allowing Kate to cry into his chest.

"I can't go back, Tony," she sobbed, "Not when all I can think about are those stupid blue lights!"

Tony held her close, rubbing gentle circles on her back. He wasn't used to comforting crying women, but with Kate, things seemed to come naturally.

"Hey, Kate. It's alright," he soothed. Her breathing steadied. She nodded, took a moment to wipe her eyes on Tony's shirt, and then looked up. Tony gave her a reassuring smile.

"I guess we should get going," she mumbled miserably.

"Hey! Wait a minute. I've got an idea!"

Kate raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What is it, Tony?" He shuffled his feet awkwardly, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I was thinking, maybe, if you wanted to, you could kinda, um, maybe stay with, uh, me," he muttered, his cheeks turning pink. Kate stared at him.

"What?" she asked stupidly. Tony cleared his throat, fixing his eyes on the floor.

"I've got a few friends at Bethesda who owe me favours. I guess, if you wanted me to, I could, you know…"

Kate was touched by his thoughtfulness. She took a step towards him, a faint smile appearing on her lips.

"You'd do that for me?" she asked in a soft voice. Tony nodded.

"Yeah, Kate." She leant up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I'd love to come and stay with you, Tony." He beamed happily.

"Great! I guess I better make those calls. Oh, and Kate?"

"Yes?"

"Don't say anything to Gibbs. My head's pretty sore already."

* * *

Bless his little cotton socks. Hope there's enough TATE for you. There'll be a whole load more fluff when Kate goes to stay with Tony. Anyway, you know what to do. Just hit the little gray button.

I'll update when I get to 10 reviews. You know what that means!


	4. Calm Before The Storm?

A/N I didn't get 10 reviews. That made me sad. But I got bored of waiting, so, you know...

Disclaimer: Get the message! They're not mine!

_

* * *

"Hey! Wait a minute. I've got an idea!" Kate raised a questioning eyebrow. _

_"What is it, Tony?" He shuffled his feet awkwardly, suddenly uncomfortable. _

_"I was thinking, maybe, if you wanted to, you could kinda, um, maybe stay with, uh, me."_

* * *

Tony pulled up outside his apartment. Kate stared up at the tall building.

"It's…it's big." Tony shrugged.

"Well, you know, I only own the first seven floors." She turned to stare at him with an open mouth, and then realised he was joking.

"It's mean to be mean to sick people."

"Sorry," he grinned.

Kate got out of the car, smiling to herself. Tony grabbed her bag, and guided her up the steps, through the lobby, and into the elevator.

* * *

"You know, I've known you three years, and I don't think I've ever been inside your apartment," Kate said, watching as Tony unlocked the door. He grinned, and took her bag. He held open the door, beckoning her in with a nod of his head. Kate walked slowly into the apartment, standing awkwardly in the entrance hall. She glanced around anxiously.

Tony caught her nervous glances.

"Hey," he said. Kate jumped, and looked at him guiltily, "relax, Kate," he finished, shutting the door. She nodded.

"Relax. Right." Tony smiled.

"OK, so this is the living room, with the TV. If you want to watch something, just go ahead. And that's the kitchen. I don't know what's in the fridge, but we'll sort that later."

Kate laughed, some of her unease passing away.

"You don't know what's in the fridge? We better go shopping, DiNozzo."

"I guess. Unless you want to live off take-away for a while." Kate pulled a face.

"I hold you responsible for any weight I put on." Tony laughed, and picking up her bag, led Kate down the hall. He pushed open a door, and gently nudged Kate through.

"This is my bedroom, where you'll be sleeping. I'll clear out a drawer for your clothes," he explained. Kate stood in silence, looking around the room. She watched Tony begin to unload his t-shirts from the middle drawer.

"Thanks, Tony," she said quietly. He looked up, knowing that she meant for things other than clearing out a drawer. He gave her a brief smile.

"Anytime, Kate." _Anytime._

* * *

Tony took another bite out of his sandwich, glancing at his partner.

"Why are you staring at me, DiNozzo?" Kate asked quietly, not looking up from the magazine.

"Does it hurt?" Kate looked up.

"Not yet. Painkillers haven't worn off."

"Oh."

"So what's Officer David like?" Kate asked, replacing the magazine on the table. She watched Tony as he carefully set aside his plate, swallowing his mouthful. He thought for a moment.

"She's different. She's…" Tony floundered for words.

"Difficult to describe?" Kate teased. He pulled a face.

"You sure you're not hungry?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I'm fine."

"Really? 'Cause you haven't eaten since…well, I don't know since when." Kate smiled at his anxiousness, and leant back on the sofa. She yawned, her eyes suddenly heavy. Tony laughed, and gently threw a cushion at her. She scowled, and batted a hand in his direction.

"Don't laugh at me, DiNozzo," she said sleepily. He laughed again, and standing, offered his partner a hand.

"Come on, Kate. I've even changed the sheets for you," he smirked. Kate placed her hand in his, allowing him to lead her into the bedroom. He paused outside. Kate looked at him questioningly.

"Are you coming in?" Tony shook his head.

"I've already got what I need. I'll just, uh, you know…" he said awkwardly.

Kate raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"You wanna come tuck me in, DiNozzo?" she teased. The confused, yet slightly hopeful, look on his face made her laugh. She gently slid her hand out of his, her fingers lingering a little too long in his palm. Kate leant up to kiss his cheek.

"Goodnight, Tony," she said softly. He smiled.

"'Night, Kate."

* * *

Kate sat up, a thin layer of icy sweat coating her body. She looked around, and then remembered that she was in Tony's apartment. Kate ran a hand over her face, her shoulder throbbing.

"Tony?" she called tentatively.

Getting no reply, she gingerly sat up. Kate looked at the time. 8:52 am. She saw a glass of water on the side, two round pills, and a small muffin. Reaching for the water, Kate quickly swallowed the painkillers. Smiling, she reached for the envelope. Kate opened the note, a familiar warmth growing in her stomach.

_Katie, had to go to work. Gibbs doesn't need another reason to kick my ass. Try and get as much sleep as possible- you'll need a lot of energy for when you come back to work! Tony_

Laughing softly to herself, Kate replaced the note on the side, and lay down again. She closed her eyes, deciding to take Tony's advice. A few moments later, she was asleep.

* * *

Tony walked in just after 9:00, yawning tiredly. McGee glanced up.

"Late night, Tony?" Ziva smirked.

"Probably out at some bar until 2, chatting up women who an IQ of 55," she said. Tony gave her a dirty look, before turning his glare on McGee.

"For your information, Probie, it's hard work looking after Kate. OK?"

"Looking after Kate? Why? Is she OK?"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked. Tony sighed heavily, and began his slow walk up to the Director's office. Director Sheppard gave him a smile, and pointed to a chair. Swallowing the lump that had risen in his throat, Tony sat down, wincing as Gibbs slammed the door.

"DiNozzo! I called Bethesda to check on MY AGENT! And what do they tell me? That she's discharged herself, and was picked up by her BROTHER!" he shouted. _Brother wasn't quite what I was going for, _Tony thought.

Gibbs continued to glare at his agent. Seeing the storm brewing between the two men, Jen decided to step in.

"What happened, DiNozzo?" Tony gave Gibbs a hard stare.

"After you **made** her go back, she broke down. Kate isn't as strong as she likes people to think she is, you know. She said she couldn't go back. I told her I had some friends at Bethesda who could, you know, fix it so that she could, uh, sort of, uh, stay with me," Tony explained.

Gibbs' glare grew in intensity, making Tony sink lower in his chair.

"Why did you tell her that, DiNozzo?"

"Because I wanted to. I wanted Kate to be with me," he said bravely. Gibbs stifled a sigh. _Great, DiNozzo. You really pick your moments to play the hero, _he thought. He was silent for few moments, before turning to look at Jen.

Tony watched curiously as they seemed to hold some sort of silent conversation. Eventually, Gibbs stormed out, leaving Director Sheppard with a smile of satisfaction spreading across her face.

"What…what just happened? Did Gibbs…?" he asked in confusion.

"You are on thin ice, DiNozzo. He won't hesitate to fire you if this goes wrong." Tony nodded.

"I know."

Jen studied him carefully. _He's doing all this for Kate? He's in deeper than I thought. _She sighed.

"You have permission to leave at 3:00," she said, gesturing to the door. Tony was out of his seat faster than Jen would have thought possible. She shook her head, and pulling her glasses onto her nose, buried her head in the mountainous pile of paperwork that sat on the end of her desk.

_Gibbs is going to kill me!_ Tony thought, walking cautiously down the stairs.

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs yelled. Tony winced.

"Yes, boss?" Gibbs walked over, stopping when his face was an inch from Tony's.

"If Kate ends up crying, and believe me, I'll find out, I will personally get one of Ducky's scalpels, and you won't be a man anymore. Do you understand me, DiNozzo?" he whispered dangerously.

Tony swallowed.

"Yes, boss."

"Good." They were silent for a few minutes, before Tony dared to meet his boss' glare.

"Just so I'm sure, you meant castration, right? Ow. I thought so too, boss."

* * *

Gibbs got no cases that day. Ziva had disappeared up to speak to Director Sheppard, leaving the three male agents filling out paper work at their desks. Tony scribbled his way through the reports, anxiously waiting for the time when he could home.

Tapping his pen on his desk, he stared at the clock. McGee looked up in annoyance.

"Tony, do you mind? That's, uh, really annoying." Tony stopped suddenly, looking down at the pen.

"Oh. Sorry, Probie." McGee raised an eyebrow at the apology. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"DiNozzo!"

"Yes, boss?"

"Call me."

"Yes, boss."

The clock on Tony's computer read 3:00.

"YES!" Tony exclaimed, and in no time, he was up and ready to leave.

"See you tomorrow, Probie!" he shouted, sprinting towards the elevator. McGee watched him with an open mouth.

"He's leaving," the young agent said in surprise. Gibbs nodded.

"He's an idiot."

* * *

When Tony got home, he crept in, shutting the door quietly behind him. Dumping his bag on the sofa, he slipped off his shoes. He walked silently to the bedroom. Pushing open the door, he smiled as he saw Kate sleeping peacefully. She looked…calm. _I guess I'll have to wait until later to see her, _Tony thought, his smile growing slightly as he watched Kate mumble something, and roll over. _Sleep well, Katie._ He shut the door behind him, heading out into the kitchen.

* * *

When Kate awoke that afternoon, she almost cried out at the sharp pain in her shoulder. She felt tears creep down her face, and turned onto her side, bringing her knees up to her chest. Kate curled up in Tony's bed, pulling the duvet up around her chin. Her shoulder throbbed, and Kate bit her lip against the pain. She closed her eyes, allowing tears to soak into the pillow.

As she hid herself under the covers, Tony, having chosen that moment to check on her, crept slowly into the room. His heart began to break as he watched silent sobs rack his partner's slim frame. Tony sat on the edge on the bed, placing a hand on Kate's waist. Her eyes remained shut, but her sobs began to subside. Tony rubbed soothing circles on her back. He reached for her hand, and smiled when his partner's fingers closed around his.

"You shouldn't have left Bethesda," he said softly. Kate squeezed his hand.

"Yes, I should," she whispered. Tony chuckled.

"I'll be right back," he said, noticing the lines of pain on her face. Kate allowed a small sob to escape her once he had left. Shortly, Tony returned with two pills and a glass of water. Placing them on the bedside table, he helped Kate to sit up.

When she groaned, Tony gently smoothed back her hair. She took the pills, swallowing them quickly. Tony took the glass from her, placing it back on the side. Kate shuddered, and lowered herself down onto the bed. Tony tucked the covers in around her. Kate gave him a tired smile.

"Stay with me, Tony," she said in a small voice. He nodded.

"Let me call Gibbs first, OK?" he replied quietly.

Kate nodded almost imperceptibly. Tony soon had Gibbs on the line. He shut the bedroom door behind him.

"Hey, boss."

"How is she?" Gibbs asked immediately. Tony shook his head, and then realised Gibbs couldn't see him.

"Not good, boss," he said sadly. Gibbs sighed.

"This shouldn't have happened," he said, more to himself than anything. Tony frowned.

"Boss?"

"Ari. I should have killed him when I had the chance." Tony cleared his throat.

"Oh."

Gibbs paused for a moment.

"I think…I think you should stay with her, DiNozzo," he said, inwardly cursing himself.

"Yes, boss. Thank you." Gibbs smiled at the sincerity in his agent's voice.

"DiNozzo!"

"Yeah?"

"Just, uh…"

"I will, Gibbs. Don't worry."

Shutting his phone, Tony walked back into the bedroom. He smiled when he saw Kate was already asleep. _She's exhausted,_ he thought, _not that I blame her._ Tony carefully sat on the bed next to his partner. Kate turned her face towards him, and Tony placed a hand on her head, feeling her breath rush across his skin. _God, she's beautiful when she doesn't want to kill me. Mind you, Angry Kate is pretty hot, too. _He watched her sleep, thinking about their current situation. After a while, Tony allowed himself to drift off to sleep, finally closing his eyes to the world. _No, Sleeping Kate is definitely the best._

_

* * *

_

I LOVE KATE AND TONY! HOORAY! Now, to make my happiness complete, just click the little gray button. Over there. Yep, that's the one. Go on, click!

* * *


	5. Fade To Black

* * *

A/N Hey everybody! That last chapter was a bit angsty. but Kate has just been shot, so we have to remember that... Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own NCIS. Or JAG.

* * *

_"How is she?" Gibbs asked immediately. Tony shook his head, and then realised Gibbs couldn't see him._

_"Not good, boss," he siad sadly._

* * *

Gibbs folded his phone, and slid it back into his pocket. He swore loudly.

"SHIT!" He sighed. There was only one person who would understand what he was going through.

A few minutes later, the automatic doors slid open.

"You spoke to Tony," she stated, knowing exactly who had entered her lab. Gibbs placed a Caff-Pow on the bench.

"Tracing my phone calls again, Abbs?"

"It's not good, is it?" Abby asked. Gibbs placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No."

The scientist was silent for a moment, thinking. After a while, she brought a series of pictures up on the screen.

"These are your suspects." Gibbs studied them for a moment, and then nodded.

"Thanks, Abbs." He turned and began to walk out, when Abby called after him.

"You should go over there." Gibbs smiled to himself.

"I know," he called.

* * *

Someone knocked on the door. Tony checked that Kate was still asleep, before carefully sliding off the bed. He opened the front door, and his eyes widened in surprise. Without a word, Gibbs pushed past him, making his way into Tony's apartment.

"Where is she?" Tony folded his arms defensively.

"Sleeping."

Gibbs headed towards the bedroom, quickly followed by an anxious Tony.

"You can't just go in there!"

"Kate?" Gibbs called softly, ignoring Tony's protestations. She curled up, a frown creasing her brow.

"Tony?" she murmured. He moved past Gibbs, giving him a pointed look, and went to sit next to his partner on the bed.

"I'm here, Kate. So is Gibbs." She groaned. Tony laughed, and brushed a piece of hair from her face.

"Whatever it is, the answer is no," she mumbled sleepily. Gibbs smiled at the familiar response. He moved to crouch down beside the bed. Kate opened an eye to glare at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've spent the night partying with Abby," she muttered.

"That good, huh?" Tony asked. Kate laughed softly, and then winced at the sudden pain.

"You've never been partying with Abby, have you?" she said.

Gibbs grinned.

"There's a first time for everything." Kate smiled weakly.

"So what do you want?" she murmured.

"I have to have a reason to visit my agent?" Kate glared at him again.

"Yes."

Tony cleared his throat.

"Boss, what is it?"

"Nothing, DiNozzo. I just came to check on Kate," Gibbs replied. _And you,_ he thought.

"You didn't check on me in hospital," Tony pointed out, a wounded tone entering his voice.

"That's because Kate was there."

"I'm here with Kate!" Tony protested.

Gibbs head slapped him.

"Stop arguing with me, DiNozzo." Tony rubbed his head.

"Yes, boss." Gibbs smirked, and stood up.

"I'll see myself out, DiNozzo."

"Yes, boss."

Gibbs stood up, turning back to look at Kate.

"Kate, I'll…" He stopped. His female agent had already fallen asleep, her hands tucked into her stomach. Tony gazed admiringly down at his partner.

"I thought it was too quiet," he said softly.

* * *

When Tony next checked on Kate, his partner was sitting up in bed. She sent him a small smile.

"Hi." Tony's face lit up. He sat down beside her.

"Hey," he replied happily, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Kate said, before studying him carefully, her profiler instincts beginning to kick in.

"When was the last time you slept properly?" she asked accusingly. Tony grinned sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.

"Uh…"

Using her good arm, Kate thumped his shoulder.

"DiNozzo!"

"OW! Kate!" She scowled.

"You're an idiot."

* * *

Kate studied the photos on the shelf. Instead of family, as she had first suspected, the pictures were of the team. Her eyes flicked over them. Gibbs, looking over the bullpen. McGee and Abby, eyes fixed on screens, the same awe-like expression on their faces. Finally, Ducky in the President's seat on Air Force One. Kate laughed. She quickly scanned the shelf, her curiosity piqued.

"It's not there," Tony said quietly.

Kate turned her head to look at him sheepishly, a faint blush rising in her cheeks.

"You caught me." He saw Kate's questioning gaze.

"I didn't want everyone to see it," he explained.

"Gee, thanks, DiNozzo," she replied sarcastically. Tony smirked, and beckoned Kate into his bedroom. She followed cautiously, watching as he went to a drawer. Kate moved to his side.

"I still have the wet t-shirt picture, but that one's hidden away safe," he said with a grin. Kate rolled her eyes.

"You're an ass, DiNozzo."

"About time you noticed, Kaatiiee," he smirked, pulling a frame out of the drawer. He hid it behind his back, and Kate craned her neck to see.

"DiNozzo! Let me look!" He paused, hesitating. Then he nodded once. Practically throwing the frame at his partner, he almost ran from the room, glancing back over his shoulder.

"I'm just going in the shower, OK? I won't be long," he called, slamming the bathroom door. Kate stared after him in both surprise and confusion.

Realising that she had yet to look at the photo, the agent moved to sit on the bed. Her mouth fell open in surprise, bordering on disbelief. _I can't believe he took this! _The picture was of Kate holding the dog, Toni, who had been in her possession for a few weeks. _I'm smiling, _Kate thought in confusion.

In the photo, she wasn't looking at the camera. She grinned down at the small dog in her arms, the way a mother might look down at a child. _Tony must have taken this when I wasn't paying attention. I wonder why he still has it?_ She fingered the edge of the frame, gently touching the worn edges in thought.

* * *

Kate was still thinking when Tony returned from the shower. He had changed his shirt, and ran a hand through his wet hair. Kate looked up from the picture, a smile spreading from her lips.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied cautiously. _She's smiling. Is that a good thing?_

Kate gestured to the frame, laughing as a pink flush crept up Tony's neck.

"Relax. It's only a photo." _Only a photo? Who are you trying to kid?_

"You want to go for a walk?" Tony blurted suddenly. Kate stared at him in surprise for a moment, before nodding.

For a while, they walked in silence, each lost in thought. Tony glanced at his partner, and a grin appeared on his face.

"What?" Kate asked defensively. He shook his head.

"Nothing." She nudged him with her good elbow.

"What, DiNozzo?"

"I'm glad you're here, Katie."

They both heard the unspoken 'with me' that came at the end of his sentence. Kate blushed.

"Thanks, but don't call me Katie," she replied, sliding her arm through his. Seeing the slight wince that appeared across her face, Tony frowned.

"It's still hurting, isn't it?"

"A little."

"On a scale of one to ten, how much is a little?" Kate paused, not wanting to lie, but finding easier than telling the truth.

"About a six."

Tony sighed, moving around so he was standing in front of her. He ran his eyes over her, taking in the dark circles under her eyes, and her pale complexion.

"Kate…" he said warningly. She lowered her gaze to the floor, knowing she was caught.

"Maybe 12 or 13."

"Kate, why didn't you tell me it was hurting so bad?"

She looked up at him.

"Because I like spending time with you."

"But it doesn't have to be painful!" Tony protested. Kate smiled.

"Tony, if you'd known it was hurting, what would you have done?" He thought for a moment.

"Taken you home, put you to bed, and called Gibbs."

Kate gave him a pointed look, and he smirked.

"OK, OK, so I'm overprotective. Sue me." She laughed.

"I like just…just being."

"Being?"

"Being here. Being relaxed. Just being," she shrugged. Tony smiled.

"Being with me?" Kate rolled her eyes.

"Sure, make your ego even bigger."

* * *

When they returned home, sooner than Kate would have liked, Tony went to the cupboard. He handed her set of fresh towels. She raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Do I smell bad, DiNozzo?" His face fell in mortification.

"NO! No, Kate, I just thought…you smell fi…" She held up a hand, trying not to laugh.

"It's OK, Tony. Relax."

A few minutes later, Kate allowed the hot water to cascade over her body. She felt the muscles in her neck begin to lose some of their tension. Tony knocked on the door, disturbing Kate's peaceful thoughts. She frowned, and leant across to open the door, quickly disappearing behind the curtain again.

"Tony?"

"I was just wondering if you needed any help. Some parts are really hard to reach, you know…"

Kate slammed the door in his face. He grinned, and opening the door, he stuck his head around the doorframe. Kate glared at him, hugging the shower curtain to her naked body. Tony sighed in mock hurt.

"Now, Katie, that wasn't very nice, was it?"

Her scowl deepened.

"DiNozzo, what happened the last time you saw me in the shower?" He frowned, moving further into the room.

"I was horribly deafened by your really bad singing." Kate disappeared behind the curtain, and a moment later, Tony ducked as a bar of soap came flying towards his head. Kate's angry face appeared.

"Does that remind you?"

"Yeah."

"You have three seconds to leave, DiNozzo!" He looked at her, taking in her appearance.

"Or what?" he said disbelievingly. Kate smirked.

"Or I'll call the Director and file a sexual harassment suit." He rolled his eyes.

"It's only harassment if it's unwanted, and let's face it, Katie, you can't get enough of me." The shampoo bottle thumped into his chest.

"Get out!"

He sighed, and sat down on the toilet seat.

"I'm bored."

"Go and play under the traffic. Now get out."

"No."

"DiNozzo! Are you still here?"

"Aw, come on, Kate, I'm just sitting here! I'll be good."

"You're a moron, DiNozzo."

"I know."

* * *

Kate reached for a towel. She secured it tightly around her slim body, and drew back the curtain.

"Turn around and cover your eyes," she ordered. With a roll of his eyes, Tony did, but not before stealing a quick glance at Kate's bare legs.

Once she was sure he wasn't looking, Kate quickly pulled on her underwear. Tony sighed impatiently.

"Can I look now?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"DiNozzo!" Kate said in frustration. He sighed mournfully.

"You can't blame a man for trying." Kate tried to hide a smile.

* * *

That evening, Kate helped Tony load the dishes into the dishwasher, and said goodnight. She settled down in the bed, thinking about the day's events. After a short while, she was asleep, a faint smile on her face.

It was around midnight when she had the first nightmare. Kate sat up suddenly, her breathing ragged.

"Tony?" she called anxiously. Silence. _It's 12am, Kate. He's probably asleep._ She slid carefully out of bed, cradling her arm. Kate walked down the hall, edging closer to Tony's bedroom. She stopped outside the door, hesitating. _You can't wake him up because you had a nightmare!_

"For God's sake, Kate," she said quietly, cursing herself. She turned back towards her room.

"You can come in, you know," Tony called, his voice muffled. Kate smiled to herself, and pushed open the door.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." He waved a dismissive hand, opening an eye.

"You didn't," he mumbled from his position flat on his stomach.

She raised an eyebrow at his sleepy voice and tousled hair.

"Yes, I did," she pointed out, turning to leave. Tony quickly got out of bed, and caught her hand.

"What's up, Katie?" Kate let the nickname slide, surprised at the comfort it brought.

"It's nothing…"

"Kate, what happened?" Tony pressed, his voice growing more anxious.

Kate sighed, and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"I had a nightmare."

"Oh," he said, not knowing what else to say. Kate slid her hand out of his, and walked back into her bedroom.

"See? It's stupid."

Tony followed her. She sat on the end of her bed.

"Kate?"

"Go back to sleep, Tony. I'll be fine." He shook his head.

"No, you won't."

"But you…"

"I'll sit in here until you go back to sleep."

"Tony, I'm fine! Just go back to bed," Kate protested. Tony scowled, suddenly angry.

"I'm not fine, Kate!" he shouted, "You can pretend that your shoulder doesn't hurt, but I can't! You can pretend that you're not upset, and that you won't have more nightmares, but I can't! Do you have any idea what the last few weeks have been like for me? I was scared, Kate! You're my best friend, and I thought you were going to die. So don't ask me to pretend that everything's fine, because it's not."

Kate stared at him in shock. Tony lowered his head, breathing heavily. _Way to go, DiNozzo, _he thought angrily.

"Tony…"

"Goodnight, Kate."

"You can't just say something like that and then leave!" she said. Tony glared at her.

"Watch me," he muttered, stalking out of the bedroom.

Kate felt a dull ache begin in her chest. _This is all my fault_, she thought, wondering if this was what it felt like to have a broken heart. _However much a gunshot wound hurts, this is worse._

_

* * *

_

sniff Don't worry, Kate. Everything will be alright! If only there someone was to give a review to make things better...


	6. Brighter Side Of Dark

A/N It's my birthday in three weeks. I'd like reviews, please.

* * *

_"You can't just say something like that and then leave!" she said. Tony glared at her._

_"Watch me," he muttered, stalking out of the bedroom._

* * *

Kate glanced up from her place on the sofa. 

"Are you going to be like this all day?" she asked quietly. Tony shrugged.

"Like what?" Kate stood up painfully, and moved to block Tony's path out of the kitchen.

"Tony." He passed her, his arm brushing against hers.

"I'm going to work."

"Tony, please," Kate begged. He stopped, and turned back. Her eyes filled with tears, and it was then that Kate knew Abby was right: things had changed. They'd argued hundreds of times before, but it had never upset her like this. Somehow, this fight was different. Kate swallowed hard.

"Please don't hate me," she whispered.

Tony sighed. All the anger left him as if someone had pulled the plug on his emotional bathtub. He enveloped Kate in his arms, hugging her as tightly as her sling would allow. He breathed in the familiar smell of her hair.

"Oh, Kate. I'm sorry. I don't hate you. It's just…" Kate sniffed.

"Don't, DiNozzo, you'll make me cry," she mumbled. Tony grinned.

"I think you managed that all by yourself, Katie."

His partner giggled in relief, and tightened her arm around his waist.

"Don't call me Katie." A sudden thought struck Kate. She was hugging Tony. And it felt good. She nestled her cheek into his shirt. Tony kissed the top of her head.

"I have to go to work," he said, making no move to leave.

"I know," Kate replied, holding him tightly.

"You should go back to sleep." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Tony! Come on!" she whined. He smirked, laughing at her pout.

"I guess you didn't get much sleep." Kate nudged him with her arm, taking a small step back.

"And who's fault was that, DiNozzo?"

"Kate!"

"Tony!" she mocked.

He shook his head, heading towards the bedroom. A short while later, he returned, carrying his bag.

"You're gonna make me late."

"I am not!" Tony stopped in front of her, smirking. Kate narrowed her eyes, glaring up at him.

"Promise me you'll stay in bed?"

"DiNozzo…"

"Promise me!" Kate gave a weary sigh.

"Fine. I promise." Tony grinned, and bent down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good. Hey, if you get bored, you could always clean the kitchen," he winked.

"DINOZZO!"

* * *

"Kate? I better be leaving a message because you're asleep! If you've gone out, I swear, I'll…" Kate picked up the phone, halfway between angry and amused. 

"Or you'll what, DiNozzo?" Tony breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"Where'd you go, Kate?" She heard the barely concealed anxiety in his voice, and smiled.

"I'm fine, Tony. I went to the bathroom," she said calmly.

"Well…don't," he finished lamely. Kate laughed.

"Don't go to the bathroom?" she teased. Tony chuckled.

"Alright, alright." Kate heard a sharp slap, followed by Tony's painful exclamation.

"Gibbs?" she asked in amusement.

"Yep. Look, I have to go. I'll see you later?"

"I'm not going anywhere, DiNozzo."

"Bye, Katie," Tony said cheerfully.

"Don't call me Katie," Kate replied, hanging up the phone. She headed back to bed, a smile spreading from her lips, sending warmth down into her chest. _Tony, you idiot,_ she thought fondly.

_I'm glad she's feeling better_, Tony thought.

"DiNozzo!"

"Why are you grinning like a madman?"

"Uh…no reason, boss."

"Then get back to work."

* * *

Kate sighed in frustration, picking at the edges of her bandage. Tony raised an eyebrow in amusement, and leant across to move her hand away. She tried to keep her fingers from fiddling with the bandage, but they found their way under the sling and back to her shoulder. 

Tony kept his eyes fixed on the television, but a smile appeared on his face.

"Leave it alone, Kate," he warned. She vented her frustration on the couch.

"I hate this! I should be out helping Gibbs! AND this jumper's too big!" she said angrily. Tony chuckled.

"Come here," he instructed. Kate looked at him uncertainly. He rolled his eyes.

"It's my job to take care of you, Katie, so come here." She moved closer to him.

"Your job?" Tony cleared his throat.

"Gibbs said he'd…do something very unpleasant if I upset you." Kate laughed knowingly.

"What was it this time? Unemployment, disembowelment, or castration?" Tony swallowed.

"Castration."

"Don't worry. So far you're doing a pretty good job, Tony."

He beamed, a smile that lit up his entire face. Kate couldn't help but laugh, and slid along the sofa until she was pressed up against his side. He carefully placed an arm around her shoulders, and Kate blushed with pleasure. _I wonder if this is what it's like to date Tony._

* * *

Kate loaded up a forkful of pasta. 

"So when does Gibbs say I can come back?" Tony ignored the question.

"You've got your appetite back. That's good," he said evasively.

"Thanks. Now answer my question," Kate replied sweetly.

Tony sighed, realising that further resistance was futile.

"When you're completely healed, and up to kicking my butt," he said with a smile.

"I can do that any day." Tony grinned.

"In fact, I think his exact words were 'ASAP'. But those are letters, really, so I guess…"

Kate's fork stopped halfway to her mouth.

"Really?" Tony's grin widened at the child-like happiness on his partner's face.

"So you'll be back tomorrow, right?" Kate leant across the table to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Tony."

"For what, Kate?"

"There's no way Gibbs would let me come back yet. You must have really pissed him off for him to need me to kick your ass."

"Gee, thanks, Kate."

* * *

Kate breathed a sigh of relief as the doors slid open. She stepped into the bullpen, readjusting her backpack on her good shoulder. Walking over to Tony's desk, she dumped her stuff, and looked around. 

"Hey, Kate," McGee said brightly, appearing from the elevator. She smirked, and pointed to her cheek. McGee blushed, and hastily wiped away the lipstick print from his own face. Kate laughed.

"So where is everyone?"

"Gibbs is up in MTAC. Ziva's talking to the Director, and Tony's just, uh, there." Kate glanced over her shoulder, and nodded, seeing Tony emerging from the bathroom.

"And what time do you call this, Agent Todd?" Tony teased, although the tender look in his eyes showed her he was joking.

"You used up all the hot water, DiNozzo," she replied. Before Tony could reply, his pager bleeped.

"It's Ducky. I'll see you later, Kate. I've got something I want to show you." Kate raised her eyebrows.

"OK." With a charming grin, Tony headed down to the morgue, a new bounce in his step. Kate shook her head.

"Are you feeling alright, Kate?" McGee asked. She glared at him.

"I'm going to see Gibbs, OK?" McGee smiled happily, pleased to have Kate back.

She made her way up to MTAC, and quietly shut the door behind her. The room was buzzing with quiet activity. Kate moved to stand next to Gibbs. He glanced at her, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"ASAP?" the female agent questioned in amusement.

"You're the only one who can kick DiNozzo's ass." Kate was silent for a moment, smiling to herself.

"Thanks. I think."

* * *

Later, Gibbs slammed the phone down, reaching for his gun. 

"Ziva, get Ducky." Kate glanced around.

"Uh, Gibbs?"

"What, Kate?"

"I, uh, don't have anywhere to sit," she mumbled, glaring at Ziva. The Mossad agent smirked infuriatingly, before disappearing down to the morgue.

"You can share my desk," Tony volunteered. Abby and McGee exchanged amused glances. Kate smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Tony." Gibbs nodded.

"DiNozzo, Kate, stay here. McGee, get the car."

Soon, it was only Kate and Tony left in the bullpen.

"I feel like coffee."

"You don't look like one."

"DiNozzo, that is the lamest joke I've ever heard you tell."

"So you agree that some of my jokes are funny?"

"No, but all of your jokes are better than that one."

* * *

Fornell stepped out of the elevator. 

"Uh oh…" Tony said under his breath. From her place beside him at their desk, Kate looked up, her face falling as she watched the FBI agent approach. As if forced, Fornell nodded stiffly.

"Agent Todd, Agent DiNozzo." Kate and Tony exchanged wary glances, and spoke simultaneously.

"Fornell." He glared around the bullpen, before glowering down at the two agents.

"Is Gibbs here?"

"Right here, Fornell," the agent said, storming in with his coffee.

"Running late are we, Jethro?"

"Was there something you wanted, Tobias?" Gibbs asked, pointedly putting emphasis on the man's forename. The FBI agent smirked.

"Your lady Director's got some explaining to do."

"She doesn't have to explain anything to you." Their argument grew louder, until both men were shouting.

Jen appeared on the balcony, out of sight of the two arguing men. Tony nudged Kate, who looked up and caught the Director's eye. Seeing Jen's questioning look, Kate shook her head, almost imperceptibly. The Director's mouth formed an O, and she quickly disappeared from sight.

"I'll be back, Gibbs. Then I'll talk to your Director," the FBI agent snapped. Tony and Kate looked at each other as Fornell stormed out, stabbing at the elevator button. He glared at the three NCIS agents as the doors slid shut.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, that was…" he began. Before he could continue, Abby bounced in.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" she said excitedly.

"What?" Abby raised her eyebrows.

"What's up? Did McGee spill your coffee again?"

Seeing Gibbs' dangerous look, Kate smirked.

"Fornell was just here," she explained.

"Well, that's…hinky."

"Abby, what do you have to tell me?"

"Two of your Marines are related," she said victoriously.

"Great. Do we know which two?" Abby faltered.

"I'm…I'm working on it, Gibbs." The older agent stared at her pointedly, until the scientist hurried back to her lab. Gibbs smirked, and turned back to Kate and Tony.

"Get out of here. You're not working anyway," he muttered, storming up to the Director's office.

"I was working!" Tony called, "Gibbs? Gibbs, I was working!"

* * *

Tony pulled up outside Kate's apartment. 

"This is what I wanted to show you."

"I don't live her anymore, Tony," she said sadly. Tony grinned, and rummaged around in his pocket. Pulling something out, he turned in his seat to face Kate. She stared at him.

"Rent free, except for living costs," he said, taking her hand and pressing something into it. Kate looked down at they key in her palm.

"What is this?" she asked, "It looks like my key."

Tony's grin widened.

"It is."

"I don't understand, Tony."

"I bought your apartment, Kate. It's mine. Yours," he said gently. Her eyes widened in shock.

"But why?"

Tony shrugged.

"Your apartment supervisor threatened to sell, because you were behind on your rent payments. What with you being…unavailable, I took the liberty of buying it for you. So no more rent payments. Ever." Kate threw her good arm around him, hugging him tightly.

"I can't believe you did that for me! You didn't have to buy my apartment!" Kate admonished happily.

Tony breathed in the scent of her hair, the smell he had grown to love.

"Sure I did. Otherwise, you would have nowhere to live, and I would have felt obligated to extend your stay with me, and I think we've both agreed my place really isn't suitable for female occupation."

Kate pulled away, her eyes shining.

"Thank you. I'll pay you back." His face turned serious.

"Look, Kate, I'm not kicking you out," he said, frowning slightly, "In fact, that's not what I wanted at all, but I just thought, that maybe…Kate, you don't have to leave," he said hurriedly. She laughed, pulling back to kiss him on the cheek. _She's doing that a lot, _he thought in delight.

"You're a good man, DiNozzo." He grinned.

"Can I get that in writing?"

* * *

Bless him. I love them both. I love them ALL. You know what else I love? Reviews. 


	7. Surge

A/N I'm sorry this chapter's a bit short. I'll make up for it later.

Disclaimer: Hands up if you own NCIS? Nope? Didn't think so.

* * *

_"So when does Gibbs say I can come back?"_

_"When you're completely healed and up to kicking my butt."_

_"I can do that anyday."_

* * *

The next few days passed quickly. Tony helped Kate move her small collection of belongings back into her apartment. Work continued as normal. Kate was growing bored of the numerous piles of paperwork that kept appearing on her desk. _Damn you, Gibbs! _she thought angrily.

A paperclip landed in front of her. Fighting off a smile, she looked up, glaring at Tony.

"DiNozzo…" she warned. He grinned angelically.

"Yes, Katie?" Kate rolled her eyes, trying to focus on the file. Another paperclip hit her forehead.

"And it's a direct hit for Tony DiNozzo! Oh yeah!"

Kate laughed as he attempted a little victory dance behind his desk.

"I swear you have the mental age of a four year old." He smirked.

"Trust me. Four year olds wouldn't be thinking what I'm thinking." Kate frowned in disgust.

"You're a pig, DiNozzo."

"What do you…?" he began.

"I miss you," Kate interrupted suddenly. Tony frowned.

"Katie, I'm right here." She shook her head.

"No, Tony. I mean I miss having you around. At home."

"Oh." A smiled spread across his face. Kate narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you smiling?" Tony raised his eyebrows, and smirked.

"To anyone else, it might sound like you just asked me to move in with you. I know you like me, Katie, but maybe that's a little too fa…"

Kate placed a hand over his mouth, and raised her other fist, glaring at him menacingly.

"Keep talking, DiNozzo, and I swear…" she growled. Tony rolled his eyes, pulling her hand from his mouth.

"Alright, alright. Jeez, Kate! PMS much?"

* * *

**"_Do you want to kiss me?" Kate asked boldly._** Tony gaped at her. 

"Yes, please, Kate," he stammered, pulling her towards him.

"DiNozzo!" Tony smiled, running his hands through her hair.

**"_Tony?" Kate murmured with a seductive smile._**

"DiNozzo!"

As a hand descended on the back of his head, Tony jerked awake. He lost his balance, and the chair tipped backwards, sending him sprawling on the floor. He blinked and stared up at Gibbs. Tony laughed nervously.

"Hey, boss…" Abby looked down at him with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, this is so cool!" she said excitedly. He felt his cheeks turn red.

"Get back to work, DiNozzo."

"Yes, boss." Abby leant forward.

"Don't worry, Tony. You're secret's safe with me," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Why do I think that's a bad thing?"

"Petty Officer Marcus Daniels. Gunnery Sergeant Steven Mathers…" Gibbs began, pointing to each Marine on the screen. Tony quickly felt his attention waning, and his eyes found themselves stuck on Kate.

_I can't stop thinking about what would have happened if Gibbs hadn't woken me up. Shit, DiNozzo! What the hell's wrong with you? Well, a lot of things, but… She's your partner! Remember Rule 12?_

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted. Tony blinked, and snapped his attention back to the case. Abby smiled knowingly, seeing the guilty look Tony gave Kate.

"Uh, sorry, boss," he muttered, ignoring the amused look Kate gave him. Gibbs frowned.

"I need one of you to get over to Norfolk. Talk to Petty Officer Davies."

"I'll go," Tony said quickly. Gibbs stared at him, and nodded.

"I need that info now, DiNozzo." Tony hurried off. Kate frowned after him.

"Kate, stay here and wait for the test results," Gibbs instructed.

"Where are you going?"

"MTAC," he replied, leaving his agents alone in the lab.

As soon as he was gone, Kate turned to Abby.

"OK, what's going on? Why is Tony avoiding me?"

"Kate, don't worry. Tony's avoiding you, but not for the reasons you think," McGee said. Kate rounded on him.

"Don't worry? What reasons do I think, McGee?" He paled.

"Because of, uh, the, because…" he stammered, glancing at Abby. The scientist could barely conceal her excitement.

"Kate, chill. You know what Ducky said about getting too worked up." Kate frowned menacingly.

"What's going on?"

"You'll have to ask Gibbs, but let's just say DiNozzo had a really bad dream," she explained happily.

"Why Gibbs?"

"Because he was there too. Go ask him."

"Now?" Abby sighed.

"Do you want to know or not, Kate?"

"Right now, I'm not so sure."

* * *

Kate pushed open the door to MTAC. Gibbs and Director Sheppard turned to look at her. She blushed. 

"Uh, excuse me. Gibbs, can I have a word?" He sensed the topic of conversation, and decided not to make it easy for Kate.

"Anything you need to say can be said in front of the Director, right?" Kate glared at him, but she knew that she had no choice.

"Why is Tony avoiding me?"

"I don't know, Kate. Why don't you ask him?"

"Did you not hear me say 'Why is Tony avoiding me'? That kinda rules out having a conversation."

"What did Abby tell you?" Jen asked, trying to help.

"Something about a dream," Kate replied awkwardly.

Gibbs smirked.

"DiNozzo had a dream that involved you. And from the looks of it, you weren't exactly being horrible to him," he explained. Jen tried not to laugh, and turned her back on Kate's outraged face.

"Oh. Well. Thanks, Gibbs," Kate muttered, hurrying away, her cheeks pink in embarrassment. Jen hit Gibbs lightly on the arm.

"You could have been slightly more tactful. She didn't know DiNozzo has feelings for her," she admonished. He shrugged.

"Maybe now they'll pay attention to rule 12."

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Kate shut down the elevator, and it came to a bumpy stop. She turned to glare at Tony, folding her arms. 

"Why are you avoiding me?" she demanded. Tony swallowed guiltily.

"I'm not avoiding you, " he lied.

"So why did you practically refuse to work with me?"

"It's nothing."

"It's obviously something. Is it about this dream?" Tony looked up sharply, his face darkening.

"Who told you about that?" he demanded. Kate took a step back in surprise, not used to his bitterness.

"Tony, I don't under…"

"Whatever, Kate," he muttered, his face set in a stubborn frown.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kate walked into the lab, and stopped suddenly as Abby turned to face her. Abby's eyes were red and puffy, something Kate had never seen before. 

"Abby?" she asked uncertainly, taking a few slow steps forward.

"What?"

"Are you…crying?"

"No. I _was_ crying. Now I'm moping." Kate put a tentative arm around her friend.

"What's wrong, Abbs? Is it McGee?"

"Wrong agent," Abby muttered. Kate frowned.

"Have I upset you?" The scientist shook her head.

"Nope." Kate thought carefully.

"Abby, that only leaves DiNozzo or Gibbs."

Abby nodded mournfully. Realising that it was unlikely to be Gibbs, Kate felt anger begin to well up her chest. It was one thing for DiNozzo to be mad at her, but Abby hadn't done anything. Kate took a deep breath.

"What did he say?" she ground out.

"He thinks I told you about his dream, and he got really mad." Kate scowled.

"But it was Gibbs!"

"I know!"

Kate stormed out, nearly sending McGee flying. He stared after her in both concern and confusion. He didn't follow her, though, because he knew that Angry Kate was much worse than Angry Gibbs. The female agent was fuming as she waited for the elevator. She cursed under her breath.

"Dammit, Tony," she whispered angrily.

* * *

The metal doors slid open, and Kate stormed over to his desk. 

"DiNozzo!" she shouted. He glanced up through narrowed eyes. Kate was the last person he wanted to talk to.

"What?"

"You made Abby cry!" she said fiercely. Tony's face softened.

"I did?" he asked in genuine surprise.

Kate glared at him.

"She thinks you hate her." Tony shrugged helplessly. Kate raised her arm to head-slap him for being so mean, and a sharp burst of pain shot through her shoulder. She gasped. Before Kate could do anything, Tony was at her side, gently placing a hand on her waist. He guided her to a chair and sat her down.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern. She nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine."

An awkward silence fell between them. Eventually, Tony cleared his throat.

"We should talk," he said sheepishly. Kate looked at him.

"You want to go for a walk?" she suggested quietly. He nodded, and passing his partner her coat, he stood up. Tony helped her into her jacket. Kate blushed as their fingers touched.

"Sorry," Tony muttered.

"It's OK," Kate replied.

They left the building.

* * *

After a while of walking in silence, they came to a small park just down the street. Kate sat down on the bench. Tony paused, and then sat down beside her. A huge gap stretched between them. 

"Why did you stay with me?" Tony asked suddenly. Kate looked away. She knew this conversation had to happen sooner or later, but she had rather hoped it might be later.

"Tony, I…" she began uncomfortably.

"Please, Kate. I need to know." She waited for a moment, trying to find the right words.

"I stayed because…I stayed because **I** needed to be there," she said in a tiny voice. Tony felt his heart skip a beat.

Kate turned her intense gaze on him, staring at him critically.

"Why did YOU stay?" she asked. Tony glanced at her. It was now or never. But how to say it? Tony made a resolute decision. He met Kate's eyes with his, holding her gaze.

"I stayed because I've got feelings for you, Kate."

* * *

Dramatic ending or what? So what does Kate do now? Maybe if you leave me a review, you'll find out quicker... 


	8. Patterns Of Behaviour

A/N Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I really do apologize for that, so have this kinda sweet chapter as compensation.

Disclaimer: All I own is a boyfriend named Parker, a cat called Miffy, and two boxes of Lucky Charms.

* * *

_"Why did you stay?" she asked. Tony met Kate's eyes with his._

_"I stayed because I've got feelings for you, Kate."_

* * *

Kate stared at him. She had been expecting something more than 'Because I wanted to', but that had shocked into silence. She stared at him in confusion. Kate opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. She closed her mouth abruptly. Tony glanced at her face, and his cheeks went pale. Her expression said everything, said what a mistake he'd made. Tony stood up quickly.

"Uh, forget I said anything. It was stupid. It doesn't matter."

He turned to leave, but the feel of Kate's hand on his sleeve made him stop.

"What if I don't want to forget? What if it wasn't stupid? And what if it did matter?" she whispered. Tony looked confused. He tried to say something witty, or romantic, or anything at all, but words failed him.

"Oh. Well, uh…great," he stammered. _Great? DiNozzo, you moron! She's just admitted she has feelings for you!_

Kate smiled in relief, and slid her arm through his.

"I didn't think you could do speechless, DiNozzo," she laughed quietly. He chuckled, and gave her a dazzling smile.

"Only for you, Katie."

* * *

The walk back to NCIS had passed in comfortable silence. Kate kept hold of Tony's arm, enjoying the warmth that the simple touch provided. Occasionally, he'd glance down at her and smile.

Walking into the bullpen, Kate pulled off her scarf, placing it down on Tony's desk.

"Where have you been? Gibbs is looking for you," McGee asked, a worried frown creasing his forehead. Kate shrugged innocently.

"We were at lunch."

"At lunch in the park, Kate?" Gibbs said, appearing behind her. She blushed, and Tony brushed a reassuring hand along her back.

"What did you need, Gibbs?" he asked.

"Kate, get down to Ducky. Find out the TOD. DiNozzo, go see Abby."

The two agents exchanged confused glances, and did as they were instructed, shortly arriving at their destination. Tony paused outside the elevator, gesturing towards Abby's lab.

"I'm going that way." Kate nodded, lowering her gaze. Tony placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, Kate…" She looked up sharply, narrowing her eyes.

"If you're going to say that you didn't mean what you said, you can forget about it, DiNozzo!"

He laughed.

"Relax, Kate. I was going to ask if you were going to the staff party?" She rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately. I didn't know you knew about that?" Tony shrugged, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I know everything, Katie."

"Of course you do, DiNozzo."

Tony grinned.

"I better go. We'll talk later?" Kate nodded, looking up at him expectantly.

"Sure." Tony hesitated. He bent his head forward, but seemed to think twice. _DiNozzo, you moron! _His lips landed on Kate's cheek. Pulling away, he gave her an apologetic smile, and hurried into Abby's lab.

Kate touched the place on her cheek where Tony's lips had barely touched her skin. She frowned. _That was…strange. It's almost as if earlier never happened._

"Why didn't he kiss me?" she said, thinking out loud. She jumped as a hand touched her shoulder.

"I should think you ought to ask him."

Kate spun around.

"Ducky! How long have you been standing there?" she asked, blushing deeply.

"Long enough." Kate sank back against the wall with a sigh.

"Great."

"He really cares about you, you know."

"Really? He seems to be avoiding any contact with me at all, professional or otherwise." Ducky smiled.

"Kate, you are aware that my area of expertise lies with the dearly departed, not the living, but I'd say young DiNozzo is trying to show you something. In fact, this rather reminds me of the time I was…"

"Ducky!"

"I'm sorry, Caitlyn, but my point is that he doesn't know what he's doing."

"I don't understand, Ducky," Kate said, feeling helplessly lost.

"This is a brand new experience for him. You of all people should know that, considering the grief you give him for his…other women." She blushed.

"So what you're saying is that Tony…"

"Tony doesn't just want what he normally has; the one-night stand, as you might call it." Kate's mouth fell open, and she leant back against the wall in realisation.

"Oh," was all she could manage.

Ducky chuckled.

"Now, I suppose you're here to ask me about the time of death?" The female agent nodded numbly. The doctor took her by the elbow, leading her into the morgue.

"Our young Marine here has been dead for around twelve hours."

"So Tony…"

"Yes, Kate."

* * *

Kate watched the people from her seat at the bar. Couples sat comfortably in the corners, huddled close together. She scowled, tugging at the dark green satin of her dress. Kate always hated the annual staff party. She hated the cheesy music; she hated the fact that she never had a date, and she hated that Tony always brought some blonde Barbie. This year was going to be different. She wasn't going to stay.

Kate finished her drink and slid off the barstool, her scowl deepening. She felt a hand on her arm, and turned around. Tony gently grasped her wrist.

"Don't leave," he said quietly. Something about his tone made Kate look up, and she found herself captivated by his gaze. Never breaking eye contact, he slipped her purse out of her hand, and handed it to the bartender.

"Look after this," he instructed. The man nodded with a knowing smile on his face. Kate tried to slide away.

"Tony, I…"

"Dance with me."

Kate nodded, and allowed Tony to lead her onto the dance floor. Tony blinked, trying to get his head around what he was doing. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew exactly what he was attempting. He felt his stomach flutter, and glancing down at Kate, he tried to stifle a groan. Why did she have to be wearing a backless dress that left little to the imagination?

Turning to face him, Kate slid her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his chest. Tony beamed, and held his partner close, moving slowly to the music. Cautiously, he slid his hands down her back, tracing his fingers over her smooth skin. He ran his thumb across the small pink scar on her shoulder. His hands moved lower. They came to a stop on her hips. Tony waited for her to pull away. Kate blushed with pleasure, and hid a smile in his shirt.

* * *

From across the room, Abby stifled a squeal of delight in McGee's jacket. The young agent also grinned, watching his colleagues happily.

* * *

Ducky smiled in satisfaction. _Good man, DiNozzo._

* * *

In another part of the room, Director Sheppard smirked. She also watched Tony and Kate on the dance floor. _About time, DiNozzo_, she thought. Jen felt a familiar presence appear behind her, and a hand brushed across her lower back. She smelt the soft smell of his aftershave.

"Leave them alone," she warned. Gibbs sighed.

"I wasn't going to do anything." Jen turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. He rolled his eyes.

"Really?" she questioned in amusement.

"Right here, right now, they're not breaking any rules."

"They do look good together," she teased. He glared at her, making her laugh.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that."

"Lighten up, Jethro."

"Dance with me?" he asked quietly. Jen smirked.

"Thought you'd never ask, Agent Gibbs."

* * *

Tony smirked, taking his eyes off the road for a moment.

"You had…" Kate glared at him through narrowed eyes.

"Don't say it, DiNozzo," she warned. He grinned foolishly.

"But you did have fun, right?" Kate felt her cheeks warm, and a soft smile crept onto her face. She was glad that the car was dark.

"No, I didn't," she lied, although her protest didn't hold much conviction.

"Liar," Tony said happily.

* * *

Tony walked Kate to her front door. She turned to face him, a wry smile spreading from her lips. Tony looked down at her expectantly.

"I had a crap time tonight, Tony," she said. He laughed.

"Really?" She joined in with his laughter.

"Yeah. It was probably the worst night of my life," Kate teased.

Tony smirked.

"Glad I could be of help." His partner glared at him playfully.

"Yeah, you just rode in there like a knight in shining armour, didn't you, DiNozzo?" Tony laughed again. His face suddenly grew serious.

"You know, if you were any other woman, we wouldn't be talking right now?" he said.

Kate raised her eyes to meet his.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." She looked up at him, her breath catching in her throat.

"If you're going to kiss me, now might be a good time," she whispered. Tony smirked.

"See you tomorrow, Katie!" he teased, jumping down the steps to his car.

Kate's face made him laugh.

"DINOZZO!" she shouted in outrage.

"'Night, Kate."

"You're an ass!"

"Sleep well."

"DINOZZO! Don't drive away from me! TONY!"

* * *

Hope that was a healthy dose of fluff for you. I laughed when I read it. Oh my God, how sad is that? I'm laughing at something I wrote.


	9. Working It All Out

Disclaimer: Nope. Apparently I could win them in the lottery.

* * *

_"You know, if you were any other woman, we wouldn't be talking right now?" he said._

_Kate raised her eyes to meet his._

_"Oh yeah?"_

_"Yeah." She looked up at him, her breath catching in her throat._

_"If you're going to kiss me, now might be a good time," she whispered._

* * *

"Kate!" Abby squealed, grabbing her by the wrist. Kate frowned in confusion as she was pushed into Abby's chair.

"Uh, hey, Abbs…" Abby smiled.

"So is there anything you'd like to tell me, Kate?" Kate shuffled uncomfortably.

"N-n-no." Abby raised her eyebrows.

"Not even a little something?" Kate shook her head. Abby turned back to the screen, and Kate breathed a sigh of relief that the Spanish Inquisition had finished.

"What are you doing?"

"Running prints through the database. So, anyway, I left the party with McGee. Who did you leave with, Kate?" Abby asked pointedly.

Kate sighed, and placed her head in her hands.

"What do you want to know?" she said quietly. Abby squealed loudly.

"What happened between you and Tony?" Kate found herself remembering the curious events that had taken place after the party.

"I'm not sure."

"Spill, Kate." Kate sighed, picking at her sleeve.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Aww, Kate, come on!"

"OK, OK. We left together, and Tony gave me a lift home." Abby rolled her eyes.

"And?" she said impatiently.

"And that was it."

Abby frowned. She studied Kate carefully.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously."

"No kiss?"

"Abby!"

* * *

The automatic doors slid open.

"Hey, Abbs, do you have the...?"

Abby threw Bert at Tony, and narrowed her eyes. He caught the flying pig with one hand, trying to juggle his coffee with the other.

"How long have you been in love with Kate?" He choked on his drink, sending coffee everywhere.

"I'm not in love with Kate!" he protested. Abby hit his arm, scowling fiercely.

"Oh yeah? So why did you dream about her? Huh? HUH? And WHY, then, if you're not in love with Kate, did you dance with her last night? HUH?"

"It was a one time thing, Abbs!" _Liar!_ his mind shouted. He dreamt of Kate every night, something Abby really didn't need to know. And dancing with Kate? Like a dream come true.

Abby sighed.

"Look, Tony, just admit it to yourself. It'll make you feel better, I promise. And when you've realised that you're in love with her, you can tell Kate," she explained. Tony sat and contemplated her words for a moment. Could he really have fallen for Kate Todd? _The most untouchable woman this side of the Atlantic, _he thought.

"OK, so what if I was in love with Kate? When do I know for certain?" Abby rolled her eyes.

"When there's world peace," she said sarcastically. Seeing Tony's glare, the scientist continued, "I don't know, Tony. I guess you'll just know."

* * *

"You know, I think I can help you." Tony frowned skeptically.

"You think?"

"Sure, Tony. You just have to answer some questions." Tony shook his head adamantly.

"No way. I've seen you do this on McGee."

"Tony! Let me try this on you!" Abby begged. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

"Great! But first, I'm going to guess the answers you'll give," the scientist said excitedly.

"Abbs, is this another one of your psychic ability things?"

"No, Tony! Come on!"

"OK, OK, what have I got to do?" Abby smiled in satisfaction.

"First, you just have to sit there and hold Bert." Tony sighed, and leant back in the chair, making the hippo fart.

"Fine," he grumbled.

* * *

Abby quickly jotted a whole load of stuff down on her notepad.

"I'm ready," she chirped, "Question one. Pick any person. Think of your favourite smell." Tony closed his eyes, picturing Kate.

"Mint," he blurted out, before he could think about it. Abby hid a smile.

"Number two. If you could be stranded on an island with one person from NCIS, who would it be?" Tony opened an eye to stare at her in disbelief.

"You don't seriously expect me to answer that, do you?" Abby narrowed her eyes.

"Tony!"

"Fine. Kate. Because if it was a desert island, I'd get to see her in a bikini, and then find out where her tattoo is," he smirked, trying to cover up the obviousness of his answer.

"Question three. What's your favourite food?"

"Chinese," he said promptly. Tony's eyes opened wide in surprise. _Wait, my favourite food is Italian,_ he thought in confusion. Abby grinned, barely able to contain her excitement.

"OK, final question. When I say love, you hear what?" Tony closed his eyes again, trying to focus on the word 'love'. Instead, his mind kept turning back to one person. He glared at Abby.

"I'm not answering that."

"Was the answer really that bad?" Abby asked. He shook his head.

"You say love, I hear Kate," he said quietly. Abby squealed, and threw her arms around him.

"See? It does work!" Tony reached for the paper.

"Explain," he demanded. Abby smirked.

"OK, well, Kate uses mint shampoo."

"So do hundreds of other people in Washington," Tony protested.

"And your second answer, well that's pretty self-explanatory. The third question shows that you think of Kate all the time. I know your favourite food is Italian, but you obviously don't. And then the last question, well, that's self-explanatory too," Abby explained. Tony scowled.

"I hate you, Abby." She grinned.

"I love you too, Tony."

* * *

Kate walked into the lab for the second time that morning.

"Wow! I'm popular today. Move over Jerry Springer!" the scientist said. Kate frowned.

"Tony was here?" Abby turned to look at her friend with a smirk.

"Yeah. He said…"

At that moment, the male agent walked through the doors, head buried in a folder.

"Hey, Abbs, about what we discussed? Don't say anything to…" Abby cleared her throat, and Tony looked up, "Kate," he finished, staring at his partner. She wrapped her arms around her arms around herself. Abby flicked her eyes between them as silence stretched throughout the lab.

"Well…" Abby began. Seeing McGee over Tony's shoulder, the scientist smiled brightly.

"Timmy! WAIT!" she called, running out of the lab. As the silence returned, Kate dared herself to raise her gaze from the floor. She swallowed.

"Tony…" Kate stopped, not knowing what to say. She took a couple of steps towards him, and cautiously brushed a tentative hand over his arm.

He took her hand in his.

"Kate."

"Look, I'm…" Tony placed a finger to her lips.

"Can we try?" Kate frowned slightly.

"Try what?"

"This. Us," he replied, unusually serious.

Kate smiled in relief.

"You took your time, DiNozzo!" He grinned happily.

"What's the rush, Katie?" She rested her forehead on his chest.

"Gibbs will kill us," she murmured. Tony wrapped his arms around her.

"We haven't done anything yet."

* * *

Later that day, Kate knocked on the Director's door. _I'm dating Tony. Tony DiNozzo...is dating me. We are dating each other. _She shook her head.

"Come in!" Kate took a deep breath, and entered the office.

"May I ask you a question, Director?" Jen looked up.

"As your Director, or as a woman?" Kate frowned slightly.

"Both," she replied uncertainly.

Jen nodded.

"Go ahead," she said, indicating the seat opposite her. Kate sat down, rubbing her shoulder.

"Why does Gibbs have Rule 12?" Jen raised an amused eyebrow. _Last night must have worked, _she thought.

"You and DiNozzo?"

"Abby and McGee," Kate replied defensively.

Jen smiled knowingly.

"Abby's a scientist. Rule 12 doesn't apply," she pointed out. Kate narrowed her eyes. Jen raised her hands in defeat.

"OK, OK. Why Gibbs has Rule 12. That's hard."

Jen moved to look out of her window. Kate watched her carefully.

"I believe Rule 12 exists so that agents won't make the same mistake Jethro did." Kate's mouth fell open.

"Gibbs fell in love with another agent?" she asked incredulously. Jen nodded.

"I'm not sure if it was love on his part, but from what I've heard, she would have done anything for him."

Kate adjusted her position in her seat.

"Keep going," she said.

"They were a good team, always careful, never bringing their relationship into work. Jethro and his partner went undercover in Paris. Their cover was blown, and it got to the point where she was in danger of losing her life."

"What happened?"

Jen shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure. I know that Jethro blew the entire operation to save her life. And that was more than six years of work." Kate smiled to herself.

"So I guess it was love?" Jen laughed.

"Who knows? Anyway, that's probably why he has Rule 12. But Kate, don't be too hard on him. Jethro doesn't want either you or Tony to get hurt."

Kate nodded, a small lump rising in her throat. She stood up to leave, heading towards the bullpen. Just inside the door, she paused, looking back at the Director.

"How do you know all this?" Jen walked over, a faint smile appearing around her lips. She stopped in front of Kate.

"I was his partner," she said softly, closing the door.

* * *

Kate backed away from the Diretor's office, her mind in turmoil. _Gibbs and the Director? That's kinda weird. _She hurried down the steps, touching Tony's shoulder. He looked up, a broad smile splitting his face.

"Hey, Katie."

"Did you know about Gibbs and Director Sheppard?" Tony cast an anxious glance around, and taking his partner by the elbow, led her a little bit away from their desk.

"Keep your voice down, Kate. You don't know who might be listening," he hissed. Kate rolled her eyes.

"McGee? He's preoccupied with Abby." Tony blinked.

"Oh. Well." Kate laughed.

"Start talking, DiNozzo."

* * *

Gibbs stood overlooking his work place. He heard someone appear behind him. The agent looked down at Kate and Tony talking quietly. He wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what was going on. He'd been there himself. In frustration, he slammed his fist down on the railing.

"I have Rule 12 for a reason," he growled. Director Sheppard moved to stand next to him.

"Jethro, they'll be fine. They're not…"

"I know, I know. They're not us," Gibbs finished.

"I was going to say they're not stupid," Jen replied, unable to stop the hurt from creeping into her voice. She walked away, slamming the door behind her. Gibbs heaved a heavy sigh, and followed the Director into her office. She gave him a hard stare, before sitting down.

"Jenny…" he began.

"Excuse me, Agent Gibbs. I have work to do," she interrupted icily.

Gibbs moved to crouch down in front of her. He spun her chair around to face him, and looked up into her eyes. She glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Jen," Gibbs said quietly, taking her hands in his and clasping them in her lap.

The Director sighed, looking down at their entwined hands.

"Were we really that bad, Jethro?" He smiled, and shook his head.

"No. But when two agents fall in love, they make stupid decisions." Jen stroked her thumb over his hand.

"Apart from worrying that it will affect their work, do you have any other objections?" Jen asked, some of her anger fading. Gibbs smiled.

"If the circumstances were different, I'd say what the hell took them so damn long."

* * *

On behalf of all the good writer's out there, I apologize for the distinct rubbishness of this chapter. I kinda needed something to fill the gaps. Sorry if it was painful to read. You could always just review it anyway.


	10. Pistols At Dawn

A/N Sorry it's taken me so long to update. As a sign of my appreciation for all your reviews, here's an EXTRA long chapter.

Disclaimer: Never have, never will, never stand a chance.

* * *

_"Can we try?" Kate frowned slightly._

_"Try what?"_

_"This. Us."_

* * *

Kate winced as Ziva pushed past her. The Mossad officer glanced over her shoulder, smirking nastily. Kate frowned, and took a deep breath. 

"What is your problem?" she said, and was surprised at her even tone

"My problem? My problem is you," Ziva replied.

Kate held her hands up in confusion.

"I haven't done anything to you."

"You've taken my job!"

"Gibbs hasn't said anything about firing either of us."

Ziva shook her head, glaring at Kate.

"But if he had to pick one of us, we both know who he'd choose." Kate returned the glare, folding her arms.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Ziva scoffed.

"You. The prodigal agent who took a bullet to save her boss' life. Were you hoping for some sort of award? A medal, maybe?"

Kate ground her teeth together.

"I saved Gibbs because it was my assignment. It was my job. I would have done exactly the same for any of the others."

* * *

To anyone watching from the sides of the gym, it looked like a scene from a sci-fi action movie. Arms blocked arms, legs flew in all directions. Both women fought furiously, earning shouts and wolf whistles from the predominantly male agents who watched in awe. Neither one of them landed many blows, their swings matched by each other. 

"I didn't…do…anything!" Kate shouted between punches. Ziva flipped Kate onto her back, breathing heavily.

"You…made them…hate me!" Kate made a noise somewhere between frustration and exertion. She fought her way back onto her feet, hitting Ziva's waist.

* * *

Alerted by the sound of shouting, Gibbs tapped Tony on the shoulder, nodding his head in the direction of the gym. Pushing open the double doors, they stopped suddenly. 

"What the hell's going on here?" Gibbs muttered. Tony shrugged.

"Beats me, boss."

The group of agents parted, allowing Gibbs and Tony to catch a glimpse of the situation. Tony recognised the dark heads moving around. They quickly realised what was happening. Tony's mouth fell open. Gibbs began to run across to his fighting agents. Seeing the older agent approaching, the men watching disappeared quickly.

"Don't just stand there, DiNozzo! Help me!"

Snapping into action, Tony ran across and hooked an arm around Kate's waist. Gibbs caught Ziva's arms, pinning them to her sides. He dragged her away, positioning himself between the two women. They both struggled to get to each other. Gibbs winced as he felt Ziva's fists connect with his stomach.

"Get her to an interview room, DiNozzo!" he barked.

Tony grabbed his partner and frogmarched her away. Gibbs turned to Ziva.

"Get changed, then I want to talk to you in interview room 2," he growled. She matched his scowl, and stomped off towards the changing rooms.

* * *

In interview room 1, Agents Todd and DiNozzo were in the middle of a blazing argument. 

"Kate, how could you do this? She could have seriously hurt you!" Tony shouted. Kate glared at him.

"It wasn't my fault!" she shouted. Tony rolled his eyes.

Kate made an aggravated sound in frustration, and thumped his chest. He scowled.

"OK, you know what? You're annoying me," he growled, pinning Kate's arms around her back and handcuffing them together. She suddenly went very still, and Tony took a step back in concern, wondering if he'd hurt her.

"Kate?" he asked uncertainly. Kate turned to stare at him in disbelief, and Tony noticed the bruise forming under her eye.

"Did you just handcuff me?"

Thankfully, before Tony could answer, Gibbs stormed into the room. The door rattled on its hinges.

"Sit down." Kate sat in the chair, slightly intimidated by her boss, although she would never admit it.

"You better have a real good excuse ready," he said angrily. Kate scowled, and kept her mouth shut.

Gibbs leant over the desk, his eyes menacing. Kate turned her head to glare at him angrily, hoping she looked braver than she felt.

"You can't interrogate me, Gibbs. I work here, remember?"

"Oh, Agent Todd, believe me, that is currently up for dispute." Kate met his eyes in alarm.

"I'm a good agent," she said falteringly, as if she were trying to persuade herself of it, as well as Gibbs.

Tony caught the anguished look she was trying to hide.

"Gibbs, if Kate goes, I go," he said, before he had time to think about it. _What? Why did I say that? _Both turned to stare at him, Gibbs in anger, and Kate in astonishment, relief, confusion, gratefulness. _Did he just say what I think he said? _Kate thought.

"You got something to say, DiNozzo?" Tony swallowed, boldly meeting Gibbs' eyes.

"If Kate goes, I go," he repeated. Kate stared at him. _I can't believe he'd do that for me. _Gibbs cuffed him around the head.

"You're a bigger idiot than I thought."

"Take off your shirt," Gibbs instructed. Kate stared at him, and then glared at Tony.

"I can't," she said pointedly. He scowled.

"DiNozzo, take it off."

Tony took a step forward.

"Kate, you're bleeding!" he exclaimed. Gibbs rolled his eyes at the agent's slowness.

"Well done, DiNozzo," he muttered. Tony gingerly pulled off her shirt. Kate felt the warm blood seep onto her skin. He tried not to stare at his partner wearing a tight black tank top, and cleared his throat.

"Crap," Kate muttered.

"DiNozzo, take Kate down to Ducky. Get her bandaged up," Gibbs said, storming out of the room.

* * *

They were silent for a few minutes. Tony glanced at the woman sitting at the table. 

"You alright, Kate?" She nodded, then shook her head, nodded again, and heaved a heavy sigh.

"He hates me, doesn't he?" Tony chuckled, and moved around to undo Kate's handcuffs.

"He doesn't hate you, Katie." Kate rubbed her wrists.

"I'm sorry, Tony. I mean, if I hurt you," she mumbled, gesturing to his chest. He chuckled.

"I've had worse."

"From who?" Tony smirked.

"From you, Kate." She was silent for a few minutes, before looking up at him.

"You didn't have to do that," she said softly.

"Do what?"

"Put your career on the line." He looked up, his face uncharacteristically serious.

"Sure I did."

* * *

Ducky patted the metal table. Kate rolled her eyes, and manoeuvred herself onto the bench. Tony hovered anxiously, watching as she pulled down the strap of her vest. Bruises were beginning to form on Kate's arms and back, giving her skin a mottled look. 

"Right, Kate. Let's take a look, shall we?"

She winced as the cold air hit her wound. At the sight of the bright red stain spreading rapidly across her skin, Tony sucked in a sharp breath.

"Jesus, Kate! What did you do?" he said, feeling anger begin to well up in his chest. She scowled at him.

"Don't be angry with me, DiNozzo! I didn't want this to happen!" she exploded. Hearing the hurt hidden beneath layers of anger, Tony's face softened.

"I know, Kate. I'm sorry."

She sighed.

"Maybe I should leave. Let Ziva take my job," she said miserably. Tony shook his head vehemently.

"No way, Kate! She's nothing to m…" He caught his tongue just in time, "You're part of the team." Ducky smothered a laugh, having heard Tony's slip.

Tony stepped closer to her, sliding a cautious arm around her shoulders. Seeing the miserable look on Kate's face, he bent his head close to her ear.

"Don't leave me," he whispered, thankful that Ducky didn't hear. Kate's breath hitched.

"Caitlyn, are you alright?" Ducky asked concernedly. She blushed, and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine." He smiled knowingly, and stepped back.

"It looks as if you managed to pull your stitches out, Kate."

"Will she be OK?" Tony asked hurriedly.

"Anthony, she'll be fine. The bruises will be painful, and I'll have to put a bandage on the wound. I would suggest, however, that you don't continue to play Wonder Woman." Kate sighed, resting her head on Tony's shoulder.

"I won't."

* * *

Twenty minutes after Ducky had patched her up, Kate sat at the desk she shared with Tony, her entire body aching. 

"So, are you gonna tell me what you were fighting about, or do I have to guess?" Tony asked.

"Guess," Kate replied. He smirked.

"OK. I know it wasn't whose boobies were bigger, and I doubt it was who could throw the best punch…"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"The job. We were fighting about the job," she interrupted quietly. Tony fell silent, eyeing his partner carefully. He opened his mouth to speak again, but seeing the pained wince that crossed across his partners face, Tony managed to keep his mouth shut.

A few minutes later, the silence became almost unbearable. The male agent sat up, leaning towards his partner.

"Kate, you sleep with a gun under your pillow, right?" She glanced up.

"If I answer that, will I become part of your twisted sexual fantasy?" Tony smirked.

"Only if you want to." Kate made a noise of disgust.

"You know I sleep with a gun, DiNozzo."

"OK, so, uh, why?"

"Why what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said, walking past.

"Uh, nothing, boss."

"That's what I thought."

"So, what are we doing?" Kate asked.

"You're staying here. Me, DiNozzo and McGee are going to Norfolk."

Kate glared at him angrily.

"You can't keep punishing me, Gibbs!" He looked up.

"You wanna bet, Agent Todd?" he said quietly, retrieving his gun from the drawer. She glared at him. _Give me a chance, Gibbs,_ she thought,_ it wasn't all my fault._

* * *

As the three men headed towards the elevator, Kate stood up, hurrying after them. 

"Gibbs!"she called, cradling her arm close to her body. Her boss slowed, gesturing for Tony and McGee to continue without him.

"What, Agent Todd?"

"Why are you being so hard on me?"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Todd, you fought with another agent in the gym," he said slowly. Kate sighed.

"What about her? Have you even _seen_ her around?" Gibbs shook his head.

"You are on thin ice. Your thing with DiNozzo, now this…"

"What do you mean 'my thing with DiNozzo'? That's none of your business!" Kate protested angrily.

"Kate, you have to apologize to Ziva. Don't make me fire you."

Kate scowled at him.

"Oh yeah, like that's gonna happen," she snapped.

"Kate, I don't…"

"Life's too short, Gibbs. With what we do, any of us could be killed tomorrow. We've seen it, we know. Tony and I have been there too many times. And the chance that we're going to be killed, that's a risk we have to take, Gibbs. So you can fuck Rule 12, and if you can't get over this, you can fuck NCIS too," she said angrily, walking past him.

He sighed heavily, and cursing under his breath, he ran a hand over his face.

"Shit!" A familiar hand pressed against his back, making soothing circles on his shirt. He reached up to hold her hand, and Jen smiled.

"So what do you think?" he asked softly. She moved to stand in front of him, their hands still entwined.

"I think…she's right," Jen said thoughtfully. Gibbs exhaled slowly.

"Yeah, I thought so too." She chuckled, planting a calming hand on his chest.

"I'll talk to her."

* * *

"Agent Todd, a word please?" Director Sheppard called. Kate stopped, sighing heavily. She turned on her heel, and walked back to the Director, her heart feeling heavier with each step. Jen beckoned her in with a nod of her head, and as Kate went to sit in a chair, she shut the door. 

"Was there something in particular you wanted, Director, or did you just want to give me a hard time?" Kate asked wearily. Jen arched an eyebrow.

"Why would I give you a hard time, Agent Todd?" Kate shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe because you and Ziva are…close."

Jen was hurt that the younger woman thought she was capable of preferential treatment.

"That's not fair, Kate," she said quietly, "I treat all my agents the same." Kate gave a defeated sigh, and slumped down in her chair.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. Jen smiled.

"Apology accepted. So what's the problem?"

She moved to sit down next to Gibbs' agent.

"I am," Kate replied dejectedly. Jen arched an eyebrow.

"Really? How so?" Kate shrugged.

"Ever since I've come back, it's like…Ziva replaced me," she said in a small voice.

Jen chuckled softly.

"That's funny. She said exactly the same thing about you." Kate was silent for a moment.

"Are you going to fire us?" Jen shook her head.

"No. I should, but I'd be losing three of my best agents." The younger agent frowned.

"Three?"

"You go, Tony goes. That's what he said, right?" Before Kate could reply, the Director's phone rang. She gave the younger agent an apologetic look. Kate sighed, and with a small smile, she stood up to leave. _What's the matter with me? I'm dating Tony, Gibbs hates me, Ziva stole my desk…what next? Abby goes blonde?_

* * *

That afternoon, Tony walked into the lab, catching the end of a conversation. 

"I don't remember, Abbs," Kate said softly.

"Kate, it'll come back. Ducky said that people that have been through a traumatic experience sometimes suffer from amnesia. Don't worry."

Tony's heart went out to his partner, and he cleared his throat. Kate looked up suddenly, and a faint blush crept across her cheeks.

"Hey," he said quietly. Abby patted her friend's knee.

"I'll see you later, Kate," she said softly.

"Yeah," Kate replied.

Once they were alone, Tony sat down beside Kate on the sofa in Abby's lab.

"Exactly how much do you remember, Katie?" he asked curiously. A distant look came over her face, and Kate swallowed, wincing as she brought her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them, fixing her eyes on the floor.

Tony watched his partner in concern. When she finally spoke, her voice was soft.

"I remember the snake. The car exploding. I remember screaming your name," she said, her voice breaking slightly. Tony reached for her hand, sliding her into his lap.

"What else?" Kate frowned. _She looks confused_, Tony thought. _Kate's never confused._ She gave a slight shake of her head, her eyes flicking nervously around the room. Tony held her closer to his body.

"I remember…being on the roof. The gunshot. Throwing Gibbs down…" Tony swallowed, feeling a lump rise in his throat. Kate focused her gaze on him, her frown deepening.

"You were shouting at me," she said, her voice both accusing and slightly surprised.

Tony blushed, and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, Kate." Her face cleared. Tony noticed the small smile that had appeared around her lips. "What? Why are you smiling?" Kate leant towards him, and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, bringing her hand up to the other side of his face.

"You were there. In the ambulance. You held my hand," she murmured.

Kate pulled back. Their eyes met, and Tony leant forward. Suddenly, the sharp ring of a cell phone broke the silence, and the moment was gone. Kate turned away, her cheeks turning pink. With a sigh of frustration, Tony stood up to answer his cell.

"Yeah, boss…OK, I'll be right there," he said, hanging up. He turned back to apologize, but his words were lost.

_She's gone,_ he thought. _That can't be good. _

Don't worry, Tony! It's a happy ending, really! Besides, the more reviews I get, the happier you and Kate will be, OK?


	11. Deluge

A/N Just for the record, I'm not a Ziva-basher. Sometimes she's quite nice. But, also for the record, I like Kate more.

Disclaimer: Apparently, NCIS is ownedby a couple of green aliens called Bob and Frances. Weird, huh?

* * *

_Kate pulled back. Their eyes met, and Tony leant forward. The sharp ring of a cell phone broke the silence, and the moment was gone. With a sigh of frustration, Tony stood up to answer his cell._

_"Yeah, boss...OK, I'll be right there." _

When Tony, Gibbs and McGee arrived back at NCIS, they were surprised to see that Ziva had already left. At Tony's desk, Kate was asleep, her head resting on her arms. Creeping across, Tony crouched down beside her. His heart ached when he saw the tear tracks and red-rimmed eyelids that showed she had been crying. 

Gibbs appeared at Tony's side. Also seeing Kate's damp cheeks, the senior agent couldn't help but feel partly responsible.

"Take her home, Tony," he said quietly. Tony nodded, and carefully scooped his partner up out of the chair. Kate nestled her cheek into Tony's shirt, seemingly sleeping more peacefully now that she was in his arms. The male agent nodded at McGee.

"See you tomorrow, Probie." He glared at Gibbs, and carried his partner out.

With a weary sigh, Gibbs turned to his last agent, who was regarding him carefully.

"Why are you still here, McGee?" he said. McGee gave him a small smile.

"Bye, boss," he said, and left Gibbs standing there, alone in the bullpen. The agent looked around. He removed his gun, and made his way up to the Director's office. Gibbs let himself in, and shut the door behind him.

Jen looked up in surprise. She studied him carefully.

"That bad, huh?" Gibbs nodded, and flung himself down on the sofa. Jen folded her glasses, placing them on the desk in front of her. She moved to sit next to him.

"Kate hates me. DiNozzo hates me. Abbs and Ducky hate me." Jen placed a comforting hand on his leg.

"None of them hate you, Jethro. Kate's pissed because she thinks you made Ziva replace her. Tony's mad because you upset Kate. Abby's mad because you're mad. And I think Ducky's mad at you so he doesn't feel left out," Jen finished with a knowing smile. Gibbs glanced at her, and felt his heart warm at her attempt to make him feel better. He took her hand in his, not thinking twice about it.

"So what do we do, Jen?" he asked. Jen raised her eyebrows at the feel of his hand in hers. She cleared her throat.

"We start with Ducky. Ask for his advice. That'll help. Then talk to Abby. Tell her you understand it wasn't completely Kate's fault." Gibbs smiled, and squeezed her hand.

"What about Kate and Tony, O Wise One?"

She laughed, and shrugged.

"I'm not sure, Jethro. You know them better than I do. But I'd suggest talking to them together." Gibbs frowned.

"Why together?" Unsure of how much Gibbs knew about his agents' developing relationship, Jen decided to tread carefully.

"I think you'll find that when you apologize to Kate, DiNozzo won't be so…hostile."

Gibbs thought carefully for a few moments, and then turned to face the Director. Seeing the familiar glint in his eye, she felt her heart skip a beat. Gibbs paused, giving her a chance to move, before placing a hand to the back of her head and bringing their lips together. Jen sighed, allowing herself to melt into Gibbs. He pulled her closer, all the familiarity returning at once as she slid onto his lap. Jen smiled softly, her fingers tangled in his short grey hair.

The Director pulled away, resting her head against his. She placed her hands on his shoulders. Gibbs raised a questioning eyebrow.

"No more Colonel Mann," Jen said breathlessly, her cheeks flushed. He chuckled.

"I knew you were jealous," he replied in a low voice.

She tweaked his ear menacingly. Smiling, Gibbs kissed her again, their noses brushing against each other.

"It's always been you, Jen." Jen kissed him deeply.

"Good," she murmured against his lips, "I never liked Colonel Mann."

Gibbs laughed.

"Well, how about that? She never liked you either."

* * *

The next morning, Kate, having spent the night with her partner, followed Tony out of the elevator, storming over to their desk. She threw her bag down on the floor. Gibbs watched her carefully, seeing the dark circles under her eyes. She glared at him silently, before giving Tony a small smile and disappearing down to Abby's lab. 

Gibbs watched her stalk out, and then turned back to his desk. Tony stared at him accusingly. Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"You got something to say, DiNozzo?" Tony's jaw clenched, and the older agent saw his inner battle with the words that wanted to fly from Tony's mouth.

"No, boss," Tony eventually managed to grind out.

"Good."

"Fine."

A few moments of silence passed.

"How much sleep did she get?" Gibbs asked. Tony shook his head.

"Not much."

"Oh."

They were silent for a few more minutes. Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Did she stay with you?" Tony narrowed his eyes.

"That's none of your business," he replied stonily. His boss sighed.

"DiNozzo, I'm not in the mood."

"Yes, she stayed with me."

Gibbs stared at his desk for a moment.

"Good," he said eventually.

* * *

The clock on the wall read 10:12 am. Gibbs walked into the lab. He glanced down at the Caff-Pow held his hand, and placed it next to Abby. She stared at it, and then met his eyes challengingly. 

"I know it wasn't Kate's fault," he said bluntly. Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" Gibbs nodded, and changed the subject.

"So what have you got for me, Abbs?" he muttered, pushing the drink towards her. Abby studied it carefully, before taking a sip and turning back to her screen.

"Traces of monoflurophosphate and menthol found on his sleeve." Seeing his blank face, Abby grinned.

"Toothpaste, Gibbs!" she explained. Gibbs kissed her cheek to show his gratitude, and left.

"Apology accepted!" Abby shouted after him.

* * *

Kate and Ziva were working when the Director came down from her office. 

"Agent Todd, Officer David. May I speak with you?" she said gravely. The two women stood up.

"Yes, Director," Kate replied, exchanging confused glances with the Mossad officer.

Jen swallowed.

"I have just received a report that we have an agent down." Kate felt her heart plummet.

"Who is it?" Ziva asked slowly. Jen looked at Kate.

"I don't know. It's someone from Gibbs' team."

Kate blinked away the tears that threatened to spill over her eyelids. She took a deep breath.

"What do we do?" Jen smiled appreciatively.

"Get back to work. As soon as I know anything, I'll let you know."

With a reassuring smile, the Director returned to her office, a slight frown creasing her forehead. Ziva glanced at Kate. The NCIS agent was pale, and returned to her seat. _She must be really worried, _Ziva thought. _For her sake, I hope it's not Tony._

* * *

Kate had thrown herself back into the piles of paperwork that sat on the end of Tony's desk. The Director hadn't returned. _Has she heard anything? Who went down? She promised she'd tell us! _Kate thought frantically. 

At the desk opposite, Ziva was watching Kate from the corner of her eye._ Kate looks terrified. I wonder how I'd feel if that was…_ Her thought was interrupted as their boss' voice reached their ears.

Kate and Ziva looked up as Gibbs stormed out of the elevator.

"How many times, McGee? You do not…" Kate stood up as Tony and McGee followed Gibbs. Her stomach flipped, and her relief was replaced by anger as she noticed the large red welt on McGee's forehead.

"My God, McGee, what happened?" Kate asked angrily, moving to stand in front of him. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kate. Thanks for asking," he muttered, scowling at her. She sent him a dirty look, and turned back to McGee.

Standing on tiptoes, Kate leant up to examine the wound on his head. Ziva appeared next to her, looking closely at the young agent.

"He alright?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm fine, boss," McGee replied.

"Ziva, take him down to Ducky." She nodded, and the pair set off. Gibbs slammed his gun down on his desk, and disappeared up to MTAC.

* * *

When they were out of sight, Kate turned angrily to Tony and punched his arm. 

"DiNozzo!" she shouted.

"Ow, Kate!" His partner glared at him, and hit him harder.

"What do you think I felt when I heard one of Gibbs' team was down?" she seethed. Tony sheltered his head from the blows.

"Kate! Stop!"

She folded her arms, glaring at him. He placed his hands on her shoulders, but she shrugged them off. He sighed.

"Kate…"

"What?" she snapped. He placed a tentative hand on her sleeve. This time she didn't make him move. Tony took a step closer, surprised when Kate stayed where she was.

"Kate, were you worried?" She looked up at him through narrowed eyes, her eyes burning in anger, and what he hoped was concern. Kate pushed her partner backwards, although it didn't hold much conviction.

"Of course I was worried, DiNozzo!" she said, her voice slightly higher than usual.

Tony tried to fight the smile the smile that crept onto his face. Kate's face softened, but she continued to glare at him.

"Why are you smiling?" He pulled her into a hug, slowly putting his arms around her. Against her will, Kate found herself breathing a sigh of relief. She kept her arms folded, stopping Tony from pulling her flush against him, but rested her forehead on her partner's chest.

"I hate you, DiNozzo," Kate said quietly. Tony rubbed circles on his partner's back.

"I hate you too, Kate."

* * *

Three hours later, Kate was still angry with Tony. He sat beside her, the dejected look on his face almost comical. Neither of them had spoken all afternoon, Kate because she wanted to make Tony sweat, and Tony because he thought Kate would hurt him. 

Kate glanced at her partner from the corner of her eye. _He looks miserable. Maybe I am being too harsh. It's not his fault I was worried. And I hate it when he looks that sad. It's almost like the time he found out the Easter Bunny only delivers to kids. _Kate sighed, and set her pen down. _Maybe I should tell him I'm not really mad at him._

Kate made up her mind.

"Do you want to get a drink?" she asked quietly. Tony looked at her in surprise. Kate gave him a small smile, showing him that she wanted to forgive him for making her worry. Tony nodded, a relieved grin appearing on his face.

"Sure, Katie." Kate's smile grew at the use of the nickname.

"Don't call me Katie," she said. Tony laughed, and catching her eye, a moment of understanding passed between them.

* * *

Tony leant over Kate's shoulder, squinting at the screen. 

"Do you mind, DiNozzo?"

"Not at all, Katie. What are you looking at?" Kate heaved a heavy sigh, and sat back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest.

"My horoscope," she sighed. Tony crouched down beside her.

"Scorpio, right?" Kate raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah. October 24th." He grinned.

"You will soon be asked out by a handsome man with a great sense of humour," he read. Kate pushed his elbow off the arm of her chair, fighting back a laugh.

"It doesn't say that, DiNozzo?"

"How do you know?"

"Tony, it doesn't say that."

"Have dinner with me?" Tony blurted suddenly. Kate stared at him.

"What?"

"I know we already said we'd do drinks later, but I just thought…please. Have dinner with me?" Kate frowned suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Because otherwise, I will have just made a complete fool of myself for no apparent reason, and I have a really bad feeling Gibbs is standing right behind me, so please, Kate, before he head sl…"

Gibbs' hand connected with the back of his head. Kate laughed softly.

"Too late, DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

* * *

So, who would Ziva have worried about? Gibbs? Tony? McGeek? Leave me a review, and maybe you'll find out. 


	12. Any Way You Want Me

A/N OMG, I am so sorry! Complete and total block on the TATE. So as a bonus, you may have two chapters, and a whole load of fluff. No, seriously? It's so sweet, it gives me toothache.

Disclaimer: Honey, what have you done with NCIS? I told you not to move them!

* * *

Tony stared at his partner curiously

"How long does it take to make a pizza?" he whined. Kate rolled her eyes.

"They're probably growing the tomatoes as we speak, DiNozzo," she replied. He grinned. Kate smiled.

"Hey, Katie! That was almost a joke!"

"Thanks, DiNozzo."

He nodded, studying her for a moment.

"What? Why are you looking at me?" Tony took a sip of beer, shrugging.

"You look good tonight, Kate." She blushed. He smiled, and went back to looking at her intently.

"What are you thinking about?" Kate asked, trying to ignore his hands beating out a rhythm on the table.

"Guess," he replied with a grin.

"Tony, no woman wants to be a mind reader," Kate said pointedly. He stopped tapping, resting his hands on the arms of his chair, and pinning Kate down with a teasing smile.

"You can read my mind, Katie."

"That's because it never leaves the gutter, DiNozzo."

Her partner was silent for a while.

"Kate?"

"Yes, Tony?" He frowned thoughtfully.

"If my mind's in the gutter, and you can read my mind, does that mean yours is in the gutter too?" Kate smirked, raising her eyes to look at him teasingly.

"I guess it does, DiNozzo."

Tony stared at his partner curiously. Was Kate finally beginning to flirt back? He gently nudged her foot with his. When Kate looked at him in surprise, he stared back innocently. _Well, _thought Kate_, two can play at that game._

Focusing intently on the menu, she slid her foot out of her shoe, and ran it slowly up Tony's leg. She smirked as he choked on a sip of beer. The male agent recovered quickly, and decided to take a huge risk, one that could have got him shot. Reaching a hand under the table, Tony gently rested it on Kate's leg. Her breath caught in her throat.

Watching his partner from the corner of his eye, Tony gently walked his fingers up her leg, coming to rest on her thigh. Kate used all of her willpower not to gasp. But if Tony wanted to play bad, so could she.

Raising her leg, she pressed her foot into Tony's crotch, smirking victoriously as he let out a strangled gasp. Kate leant across the table, removing his hand from her thigh. Her nose brushed against his cheek, sending shivers rocketing through them both.

"Truce?" she whispered.

Tony swallowed.

"For now," he replied hoarsely.

* * *

They didn't speak for the next few moments, watching as the waitress cleared their plates. When Tony's eyes never moved from the table to glance over the young woman's obvious cleavage, Kate couldn't stop the satisfied smirk that tugged at her mouth.

"This is nice," Tony said, breaking the silence. Kate looked up.

"The beer?" she asked in confusion. Tony rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.

"No, Kate. This. Us," he explained. Kate blushed, and nodded, knowing what he meant. _If Gibbs doesn't get rid of Rule 12, I'll just have to get rid of Gibbs_, she thought mutinously.

* * *

As they walked back to the car, Kate stopped abruptly.

"Why won't you kiss me?" she asked suddenly. Tony stared at her incredulously. _Who are you and what have you done with Kate Todd?_

"I, uh…" he stammered. Kate rolled her eyes, and grabbed his collar, pulling his lips down to meet hers.

After a while, the need for oxygen became too great. Tony pulled away, his eyes round.

"Hey, Katie! If I knew you could kiss like that, I'd have done it ages ago," he smirked. Kate laughed, her fingers still wrapped around the material of his shirt collar.

"I thought you were actually gonna say something sweet for a moment."

Tony grinned.

"Come home with me?" Kate laughed at the innocent look on his face, and leant up to kiss him softly.

"Since you asked so nicely," she murmured against his lips. Tony chuckled.

* * *

Later, Kate curled up beside Tony, her head resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling his partner into the shape of his body. Kate tucked her head under his chin, her nose touching his neck.

"Katie?" Tony said.

"Tony?" she replied teasingly, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked shyly. Kate laughed, moving so that she could look up at him.

"We're not in high school, Tony." Her partner frowned, sticking out his bottom lip.

"I just wanted to be sure," he muttered. Kate pulled his head down for another kiss.

"Yes, Tony, I'll be your girlfriend," she said softly, her voice muffled by his lips.

Tony smirked.

"You know, Katie, my girlfriends usually stay the night…" Kate widened her eyes in mock surprise.

"Really? Your couch doesn't seem that comfortable. Are you sure you're alright sleeping on it?"

"Ouch, Kate."

She gave him a sly smile, climbing into his lap.

"What's your policy on no sex until the third date?" Tony kissed her lips, smirking.

"What policy?" he murmured. She nodded, sliding her hands down his chest to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

A few miles away, Jen crept down the stairs without a sound. She held her breath, and took another step closer.

"Shut the door behind you, Jen!" Gibbs called. Jen rolled her eyes, and with a sigh of frustration, stomped down the rest of the steps.

"I give up. How do you do it?" she asked in annoyance. Gibbs smirked.

"I heard your car."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Process of elimination." Jen raised her eyebrows.

"Oh?"

"DiNozzo's too loud, Ziva doesn't know where I live, and McGee would ring my bell. So that left you or Kate, and since she's barely talking to me, I thought it was probably you."

Jen laughed, and looked around the basement.

"Are you ever going to finish this thing?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing a kiss to his shoulder blade.

"Maybe. I was waiting for Kate to kill DiNozzo. Then I could take his body out on the boat and dump him in the river."

Jen placed a hand on his sleeve, feeling the tense muscles in his arm.

"You like him," she stated. Gibbs shook his head.

"Since Kate came back, I've been seeing a different DiNozzo."

Jen laughed softly.

"You like him," she repeated pointedly. Gibbs sighed, leaning back against her.

"He's growing on me." Jen turned him around.

"You need to relax, Jethro. Take a holiday."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, lowering his head. Just before their lips met, he paused.

"I don't need a holiday to relax. I've got you."

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the slight crack in the curtains, sending a thin line grazing over the bed covers. Tony propped himself up on one elbow, and leant across to kiss Kate lightly on the lips. She stirred, pulling the sheet tighter around her body. Tony smiled, and kissed her again. He was pleased when Kate began to kiss him back. Her hand found its way to the back of his head, her fingers fiddling with his hair. When Tony pulled away, Kate opened her eyes.

"There are definitely worse ways to wake up," she mumbled sleepily. Tony grinned, and planted another soft kiss on the tip of her nose, positioning his upper body above hers. Kate wound her arms around his neck.

"I feel like pancakes," Tony murmured, burying his face in his partner's neck. She laughed, and gave his arm a playful shove.

"Way to kill the mood, DiNozzo." He kissed her again, before rolling onto his back and pulling on his joggers. Kate sat up, holding the sheet over her chest.

"I'll make breakfast, and you go take a shower, OK?" Tony said with a smile. Kate laughed.

"You got yourself a deal, Agent DiNozzo." He winked.

"I'll claim on it, Agent Todd."

Kate allowed the warm water to run over her, wincing as it hit the wound in her shoulder. She rested her forehead against the tiles. _What am I doing? _she thought. _I can't do this. It's Tony, _the rational side of her brain pointed out, _the guy who calls you Katie just to piss you off. The guy who reads your e-mails, and goes through your trash. The guy who six weeks ago, you would barely have called a friend._

_The guy you can't live without. _Kate's eyes shot open as the impulsive side of her brain kicked in. _Where the hell did that come from? _she wondered. _But it's true._ Kate hit the wall in frustration. _I hate you, DiNozzo. You just had to go and make me fall in love with you._

On the other side of the city, similar thoughts were running through the Director's mind. Jen blinked, staring into the face of a sleeping Jethro Gibbs. She smiled, a feeling of satisfaction filling her body. She rolled onto her back, careful not to dislodge the arm that was thrown across her waist.

As she lay thinking of the previous night's events, her cell phone rang, breaking the comfortable silence. Jen swore softly and quickly cut the call. The room was once again in silence, until Jen sighed in relief.

"You shouldn't have done that," Gibbs murmured, tightening his arm around her waist. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"They'll call back," she replied, resting her cheek on his chest. Gibbs smirked.

"Shirking your responsibilities, Director?" he teased. Jen laughed.

"Would you like me to leave to answer that call, Agent Gibbs?" He kissed the top of her head.

"Definitely not."

"Good."

* * *

Tony looked up, hearing Kate in the doorway. She looked…relaxed, he decided. He liked the way her damp hair curled slightly around her face.

"Hi," she said softly. His eyes flicked to the healing wound in her shoulder.

"Are you hungry?"

"Sure." _Way to go with the awkward morning after, DiNozzo!_

Tony stood up, and moved to her side. He tentatively brushed his fingers over the smooth skin on her shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" he asked softly. Kate met his eyes, and was taken aback by what she saw there.

"Yes," she replied in a whisper.

Tony ducked his head to kiss her deeply. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Kate sighed, allowing his tongue to snake against hers. After a moment, she pulled away, resting her forehead against his chest.

"I love you," she whispered.

Tony squeezed her slim frame, kissing her hair. Kate took deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent of his shirt.

"I love you, too," he said softly.

* * *

Kate smiled as soft footsteps headed in her direction. For a short moment, a shiver ran down her spine, before being replaced by a warm, solid chest. Tony slid his arms around her waist. Kate turned so that she was facing him.

"What happened to breakfast?" she teased. Tony grinned, brushing his nose against hers.

"Not that kind of hungry," he murmured.

Kate laughed, pulling his head down to meet hers. As their lips crashed together, Tony pressed his partner up against the kitchen counter, allowing the cold marble to send slight chills through her skin. Their tongues fought with each other, until Tony pulled away, his hands wandering lower down her back.

"I'm glad this happened," he said. Kate kissed him again, running a finger down his cheek.

"Me too," she replied happily.

* * *

McGee looked up as Kate and Tony walked in. His eyes fell on their entwined hands.

"I still can't get used to you two being, you know…" Tony rolled his eyes, handing his girlfriend the car keys.

"I still can't believe Abby agreed to go on a date with you," he retorted.

Kate hit him around the head.

"Be nice, DiNozzo." Tony hit her back.

"No way, Katie." His partner thumped his arm, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't call me Katie!"

The couple continued to fight, punching, kicking and slapping each other. Tony snaked an arm around Kate from behind, holding her arms still. She smiled, leaning back against his chest. He bent his head to kiss her.

"DiNozzo! Todd!"

Gibbs appeared in front of them. Kate felt her cheeks turn pink, and refused to look at her boss, still angry with him for the Ziva incident.

"What did I say about keeping it out of the office?"

"Won't happen again, boss," Tony said.

McGee sniggered.

"McGee!" Gibbs snapped. Tony and Kate smiled evilly at their hapless colleague. The young agent paled.

"Y-y-yes, b-b-boss?"

"Where's my coffee?"

* * *

"Kate!" Gibbs shouted. She sighed. Tony rubbed her back reassuringly.

"I'll get the car, OK?" he said softly.

"You can come too, DiNozzo!" Gibbs said loudly.

The two agents exchanged confused glances, and went to stand in front of their boss. Gibbs looked up at them, his eyes flicking between them. His eyes finally came to rest on Kate. He spoke without breaking eye contact.

"I have four agents on my team. One ex-Homicide cop. One ex- Secret Service agent. One MIT graduate. One Mossad Officer," Gibbs began, "but between the hours of 8-5, 7 days a week, they are NCIS Special Agents. They are all the same. Do I make myself clear?"

Kate saw the barely hidden warmth and amusement in his clear blue eyes. She relaxed slightly, and nodded.

"Yes, Gibbs." Gibbs gave her a brief smile, before turning to look at Tony.

"DiNozzo?"

"Sure thing, boss."

* * *

That chapter was kinda rushed because I felt bad for making you wait. I hope it wasn't too bad. Give me a review anyway. You know, as encouragement...


	13. Family Matters

A/N Andy is based on Parker's niece. Seriously, she is the sweetest girl. But anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: sigh. I only own Andy, and Kate's sister. Does Kate even have a sister?

* * *

Tony knocked on the door. It swung open. Tony glanced down at the child that stood in the doorway.

"You're not Kate," he said stupidly. The little girl, who was only just tall enough to reach the door handle if she stood on tiptoes, raised her arms in the air. Tony cautiously picked her up, and settled her on his hip.

"Andy, where are you?" Kate called, walking into the living room. She stopped abruptly at the sight of Tony standing in her apartment.

"Hey."

"Hi," she said breathlessly. Andy wriggled down form Tony's arms and ran across to Kate.

"Aunt Kate, who's he?"

Tony raised his eyebrows at the 'aunt'. She rolled her eyes, and knelt down beside the child.

"This is Tony. We work together."

"At N…NC…"

"NCIS, that's right," Kate said, a pleased smile spreading across her face.

Tony cleared his throat.

"Kate, I'll come back later," he said quietly.

"No, please don't go!" Kate realised how desperate she sounded, and felt the colour rising in her cheeks, "I mean, I'll just put Andy in the bath, and then I'll be all yours." She clapped a hand to her forehead at the implication of her words, and quickly left him alone in her living room.

Andy hurried after Kate.

"Do I have to go in the bath?" she moaned. Kate smiled.

"You stink."

"Daddy says I only need…" Kate pulled off her t-shirt, and lifted her into the bath.

"I know what Daddy says." Andy scowled, and waved a hand through the bubbles, pulling them towards her.

"Are you and Tony going to have grown-up time?" Kate laughed.

"I guess. Just call if you need me, OK?"

Kate kissed the top of Andy's head, and stood up. Stepping out into the corridor, she pulled her bathroom door to, leaving a crack so she could hear Andy playing. Taking a deep breath, Kate made her way back to the living room.

* * *

Hearing her appear behind him, Tony stood up.

"Hi," he said, a small smile appearing on his face.

"If I knew you were, uh, coming, I would have, uh, you know…" Kate mumbled nervously, folding her arms. She rocked forwards on the balls of her feet, carefully studying the pattern on her socks.

"It's fine, Kate," Tony said reassuringly.

Kate smiled, and opened her mouth to speak.

"KAAATE!" The agent sighed, and walked into the bathroom. Tony took a step closer to the door.

"Yes, Andy?"

"Why is Tony here?" Kate shrugged and shook her head.

"We didn't get that far in our conversation."

"Why didn't you ask him, Kate?"

"Why don't **you** ask him? He's right outside the door." Tony had gradually been edging nearer to the bathroom. He stuck his head around the doorframe to glare at his partner.

"Nice, Kate." She smirked.

"I thought so."

Andy pointed to the toilet seat.

"You can sit there," she instructed, sounding scarily like Kate. Tony laughed, and did what he was told.

"Yes, ma'am." He perched on the edge of the toilet. His partner looked up at him from her position on the floor.

"So why are you here, DiNozzo?" He shrugged.

"Just wanted to see you." Kate blushed.

"You didn't have to come all the way over."

"I wanted to," he replied, looking around Kate's bathroom. He eyed the feminine products warily.

"I bet it's good to be home," he said. Kate's blush deepened, and she looked away. _I wish I was still with you, _she thought.

"It's OK," she said wistfully. Tony smiled.

"Just OK?" Kate ignored him.

"Can I get out now?" Andy whined. The female agent was glad of an excuse to avoid Tony's eyes. She stood up, reaching for a towel.

"Sure you can, as long as you're clean."

Kate wrapped the towel around her niece, lifting her out of the bath. Tony handed her a spare towel.

"For her hair," he explained. Kate raised her eyebrows, kissing him quickly.

"Hey, DiNozzo, that was almost good thinking." He rolled his eyes. Andy giggled.

* * *

Kate had fallen asleep with Andy in her lap. Tony chuckled at the peaceful expression on his girlfriend's face. Somebody knocked on the door, and Tony glanced at the clock. _That's probably Kate's sister. Time really does fly when you're having fun._

Tony swung the door open. The woman on the other side blinked.

"You're not Kate," she said in confusion. He grinned.

"Tony DiNozzo. You wanna come in?" Kate's sister stepped past him.

"Andrea Todd. So you're DiNozzo," she said, casting a glance over him, "Well, you're not what I expected."

Tony raised his eyebrows, smirking obnoxiously.

"Oh really? Kate told you I was ugly, didn't she? She thinks I'm hot, really." Andrea stared at him.

"OK, she was right. You are a pig. Anyway, I believe you have something that belongs to me."

The male agent placed a finger to his lips, leading the woman into the living room. She smiled as she saw the sleeping pair. Tony passed across Andy's bag, and gently picked the child up, handing her to her mother.

Kate stirred, mumbling under her breath. Grabbing a blanket, Tony wrapped it around her body. Andrea watched him knowingly, cradling her daughter in her arms.

"Hmm…interesting," she said softly. Tony straightened up.

"What's interesting?" he asked.

"You're exactly how my sister said you were. Good looking, sexist, pig-headed, but infuriatingly sweet," Andrea replied, heading towards the door.

* * *

"Where's Andy?" Kate asked sleepily. Tony grinned.

"You're sister picked her up while you were sleeping." Kate rubbed her eyes.

"I take it I'm staying at your place," she murmured, eyeing the car knowingly.

"If you want to."

They were silent for a few moments. Tony cleared his throat.

"You're different when you're around her," he said quietly.

"She makes me realise that not all things in my life are a disaster," Kate replied, her voice equally as soft.

Tony smiled.

"I can understand that." Kate raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Really?" His face fell at the doubtful tone of her voice.

"Yeah," he said, hurt. Kate sighed, realising how harsh her words had sounded. _I didn't mean that to come out like that._

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." Tony looked at her, a faint smile hovering around his lips.

"I might make you beg for forgiveness. I've always wondered what Kate Todd begging would look like."

"DiNozzo!"

* * *

They sat in silence for a while, watching the traffic fly by outside. Tony glanced at Kate from the corner of his eye, and took a deep breath.

"You remember that case with the little blind girl?" he asked, turning his attention back to the road. Kate drew her eyes from the window to look at him.

"Her name is Sandy."

"I meant to tell you something, but I never got a chance."

"Tell me what, DiNozzo?"

"That you'll make an amazing mother, Kate," he said in a soft voice. She stared at him in surprise, thinking maybe she'd misheard him.

"What?"

"I said you'd make a great mom." Kate felt a warmth spreading through her chest, and turned back to look out the window.

"I heard what you said," she said quietly, a smile tugging at her lips. Tony smiled to himself.

After driving in silence for a few minutes, Kate placed a gloved hand on top of his.

"Tony?"

"Yeah Kate?"

"Thanks."

* * *

Don't you just wanna take him home and cover him with icing sugar? OK, that didn't sound as dirty when I said it in my head...


	14. Screen Behind The Mirror

A/N I am so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner! I had a complete TATE block, and you know when you just can't think of the words to type? So I hope this chapter is OK for you. Nearly done with this story. After this, there's one more chapter, and maybe an epilogue. Apologies if it's a bit rushed- getting engaged takes up a whole lotta time!

Oh yeah. Thanks to:- Sweet LIL loz, ncisabbylover, rebarox, raindropsX, BananaXPancakes, TVladybug, aserene, TBSBTDCT, special agent Ali, Mommy2Jacob, lovelytiff, findinggonzo and Jewelz1892 for their reviews!

Disclaimer: Yawn. Donald Bellisario. Not me.

* * *

_Kate stared at him in surprise, thinking she'd misheard him._

"_What?"_

"_I said you'd make a great mom." Kate felt a warmth spreading through her chest._

"_I heard what you said," she said quietly, a smile tugging at her lips. Tony smiled to himself._

* * *

Early next morning, Tony slid closer to Kate, wrapping his arms around her waist. She rolled onto her side, her eyes shut tight.

"Kate?" Tony whispered. _Is she awake?_ His partner stirred slightly.

"Kate. Move in with me," he said quietly. Kate didn't reply, and Tony sighed. _Why does she have to be asleep? That was the stupidest thing I've ever done, and Kate wasn't even awake to hear it. _He closed his eyes.

"Tony?" His eyes shot open at the sound of her soft voice. _Oh. She was awake. Shit._

"Yeah, Kate?" She snuggled further into his side.

"I love you," she whispered. He smiled to himself, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Storming out of the elevator, Kate poked Tony in the chest, narrowing her eyes menacingly, sighing as he threw down his backpack.

"DiNozzo!" He yawned.

"Kate, it's too early."

"Come on, Tony, you promised!"

"You tell him!" Tony retorted.

"No, you tell him!"

"He likes you more!"

"He's known you longer!" Kate and Tony fell silent, breathing heavily. Eventually, Kate said, "Together?"

"I was just about to suggest that, Katie-pie." Kate rolled her eyes, and headed up towards the Director's office. The secretary glanced up as the agents approached. Tony gave her a winning smile. _Why the hell do we have to tell Gibbs about our relationship? _he thought darkly.

"We need to talk to Agent Gibbs and the Director. Is he in there?"

"Has been for the last 26 minutes."

"Any idea what they're talking about?" Kate asked, her curiosity aroused.

"Nope." Tony raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Come on! You're the boss' PA! You have to know something!" She smiled smugly.

"The Director will see you now." Kate grinned at the look on Tony's face. She took a deep breath and stepped into the office. Gibbs leapt away from the Director, looking guiltily at the door. Tony's jaw dropped.

"Hey, boss, were you…" He was silenced by a sharp jab from Kate's elbow.

Jen wiped a smudge of lipstick away from the corner of her mouth, and folded her arms across her chest.

"Can I help you, Agent DiNozzo?" Kate cleared her throat.

"Actually, we, uh, just, uh, wanted to, to say that, uh," she stammered, faltering under Gibbs' stony glare. Feeling Kate falter beside him, Tony was suddenly confident. He took her hand in his, interlocking their fingers together.

"We're moving in together," he said simply.

Gibbs hid a victorious smile, and tried his best to look stern.

"Kate?" he asked. She looked at him anxiously, desperate for some sort of approval.

"You can't change my mind, Gibbs," she replied softly. Jen, also hiding a smile, stood up.

"Would you two please mind waiting outside for a moment?" The two younger agents left the room, shutting the door behind them. Smirking, Jen turned to Gibbs. She kissed him lightly.

"So how much do you owe Abby?"

"50. I said after Christmas, she said before."

Jen laughed.

"And you're OK with this?"

"Yeah. Actually, I'm surprised they admitted it."

* * *

Outside, Kate paced anxiously, waiting to be called back in. Tony grabbed her wrist, pulling her tight against his chest.

"Stop it, Kate," he murmured. She slid her arms around his waist.

"Do you think he took that a bit too well?" she asked nervously. Tony shrugged.

"I guess. I was expecting screaming and shouting about Rule 12." Kate frowned.

"Me too. You don't think…" She pulled back to look up at Tony. He followed her train of thought.

"No way. He couldn't…" Their mouths fell open, and they spoke at the same time.

"He already knew!"

* * *

Still recovering from the 'talk', Gibbs and his two male agents left for Bethesda. In the bullpen, the other staff at NCIS were avoiding Gibbs' work space as if it contained the plague. From their opposite desks, Kate and Ziva glared at each other. Her eyes burning, Kate lowered her gaze to the file in front of her.

A few minutes later, the woman looked up again, and blinked in surprise. Ziva stood in front of Tony's desk.

"OK, look. We both want to get back in the field. We should try and work together," she said, keeping her words quick and her voice soft.

Kate stared at her, before handing Ziva a pile of folders.

"Gibbs mentioned something about an e-mail," she said, never breaking eye contact. Ziva nodded, and returned to her desk. Kate watched the Mossad agent for a moment. _Maybe she's right. Maybe we should just grit our teeth and work together_. Kate shook her head, and went back to reading through the papers in front of her. After a while of working in silence, Kate looked up. She cleared her throat.

"Ziva?" The Mossad agent looked up in alarm.

"Yes?"

"Have you got anything on an…Amy Gardner?" Kate asked nervously.

Ziva frowned, and rifled through a folder, eventually pulling out a piece of paper.

"Amy Gardner hits a bell."

"Rings a bell," Kate corrected with a smile. Ziva smiled back, and passed the information to Kate.

* * *

"Kate, you find anything?" Gibbs asked, throwing his coat onto the back of his chair. Ziva froze. _I found things too! Todd! Don't take all the credit! _Kate gave Ziva a sideward glance, and seeing the look on her face, stifled a smile.

"Ziva and I went through all the paperwork, and found four e-mails sent to Petty Officer Dowling in the last two weeks," she said. Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Who from?" Kate looked at Ziva, who had moved to her side.

"An unknown address," Ziva said. Seeing Gibbs' frown, she continued hurriedly, "but Abby's already trying to trace it down in the lab." Kate glanced down at the folder in her hands.

"The Petty Officer sent a message to an Amy Gardner two days ago," she added. Gibbs' frown deepened.

"Dowling didn't arrive home until yesterday." Ziva nodded.

"Exactly. So someone else sent that message from the Petty Officer's computer."

They waited. Gibbs stared at them.

"Why are you still here?" Kate frowned.

"Uh…"

"Talk to Amy Gardner," he said slowly. The two women looked at each other, and rushed to gather their belongings. Gibbs hid a smile as they hurried towards the elevator. He shook his head. Gibbs loved his job, but sometimes it made him feel like a high school principle.

* * *

The double doors to NCIS closed with a soft click. Kate held out the car keys. Seeing Ziva's questioning glance, she shrugged.

"Gibbs never lets me drive anyway," she explained. Ziva nodded gratefully.

"I should warn you, Tony says my driving is really bad." Kate raised an amused eyebrow.

"Are you better or worse than Gibbs?"

"Better." Kate smirked.

"Then I'll be fine."

* * *

Kate and Ziva pulled up outside 23 West High Beach Drive. The two women stared at the house in front of them.

"There is no way she could afford this on Marine pay," Kate said enviously. Ziva laughed, and together, they walked up the path. Kate rang the bell. Getting no reply, she rang again.

"Ain't gonna get no answer from that place," an old voice called from behind them. The two women turned to look at the man standing nearby.

"And why's that?" Kate called in reply. He shrugged, his weathered hands holding the rake close.

"Nobody's lived there for six months. Heard it said that Miss Amy was killed, over in Iraq." Ziva and Kate exchanged excited glances.

"And who are you?" Ziva said, heading back down the path.

"Charlie Cook. Gardener."

"Well, thank you for your help, Mr Cook." The two agents headed towards their car, when Charlie's voice reached their ears.

"You find that boy yet? The brother?"

Kate raised her eyebrows.

"Why? You know him?" Charlie shook his head.

"Somethin' ain't right with that boy. I seen it before. In Vietnam." Ziva studied him for a moment.

"We'll be in touch," she finished thoughtfully. Once they were back in the car, Kate rubbed her hands together.

"So, what do you think?" she asked, shivering slightly. Ziva switched the heating on, her teeth chattering.

"I think Gibbs needs to fix the hot air machine."

* * *

Walking into the bullpen, Ziva removed her gloves, throwing them down on her desk.

"Where's Gibbs?" McGee glanced up.

"With the Director. They seem to be spending quite a lot of time in her office. But he said he didn't want to be disturbed." Kate and Tony exchanged amused glances.

"I bet he doesn't," Tony said under his breath. Kate laughed.

"So, what are you working on?" she asked, sitting on the edge of her partner's desk. He rubbed a hand over her leg.

"Not much. Waiting for you to get back," Tony replied with a charming grin. Kate smiled, playfully rolling her eyes.

"Sweet."

"And of course, handsome, good-looking, sexy, and incredibly good…" Kate placed her hand over his mouth.

"We get it, DiNozzo." He grinned.

"Did you know McGee got a tattoo?" The young agent rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair.

"Really? I didn't know you were into tattoos, McGee," Kate said with a smirk. Tony chuckled. McGee glared at them both.

"I was drunk." Tony leant closer to his girlfriend.

"It's on his butt," he informed her in a loud whisper. She laughed. McGee rolled his eyes.

"You wanna talk about tattoos? Kate, let's hear about yours."

"Oh, not again," she groaned.

"What was it? A rose?"

Gibbs walked in holding his usual Starbucks cup. The two male agents spoke simultaneously.

"It's not a rose," they said. Kate sighed. Tony glanced at Gibbs in concern.

"Boss, how do you know that?"

"It's impossible for him to know that! Right, Gibbs?" Kate protested. He smirked infuriatingly.

"That doctor at Bethesda…"

"Brad," Kate interrupted. Tony gave her an annoyed look.

"Brad," Gibbs continued pointedly, "he told me when you were both in isolation." Tony looked at Kate with raised eyebrows.

"Exactly how close did you and Dr. Brad get, Katie?" She glared at him. Agent Lee, who happened to be in the bullpen just in time to overhear their conversation, stopped in front of them. She frowned thoughtfully.

"Agent DiNozzo? How do you know what Agent Todd has a tattoo of?" The three young agents stared at her. Gibbs shook his head.

"Lee, how did you ever make it through law school?" Tony asked incredulously.

* * *

Abby smiled, hearing the doors hiss, and then slide open.

"I know that's you…Gibbs!" He chuckled.

"What have you got for me, Abbs?"

"I think I found your missing woman." Kate walked in, halfway between excitement and confusion.

"Amy Gardner is dead, Gibbs," she stated. Abby frowned.

"Aw, Kate!" she whined, "That was the good part!" Kate gaped at her in surprise.

Gibbs turned back to Abby.

"Start talking."

"Right, so I ran a search for the remaining Marines who were stationed with Petty Officer Dowling, and the four 'perfect' soldiers? Not so perfect. We have assault, assault with a lethal weapon, six DUI's." Gibbs nodded.

"Kate?"

"Petty Officer Amy Gardner, formerly Amy Reynolds, killed by friendly fire in Iraq, April 4th 2006." Abby sat up suddenly.

"Amy Reynolds? Sister of Corporal Ben Reynolds? Officer Dowling's patrol leader." Gibbs smiled, pleased that they were finally getting somewhere.

A sudden thought occurred to Kate.

"'So shows a snowy dove, trooping among crows'," she murmured. The older agent studied her carefully, seeing the wheels turning in her mind.

"What do you see, Kate?" he asked.

"Abby, where's that note from Dowling's pocket?"

The scientist quickly pulled the image up on the screen. Kate thought for a moment.

"Who did Amy Reynolds marry?" she asked.

"Tommy Gardner. He was in her patrol when they were both sent to Iraq," Gibbs replied quickly.

Tony walked in.

"Gibbs, I've just got off the phone with Steven Mathers. He says that Ben Reynolds was pretty cut up when his killed. Blamed the patrol for not protecting her." Gibbs nodded.

"Anything else?" Tony nodded.

"I think so, boss. Kate, can I use you as an example?" She shrugged.

"I guess." Tony grinned gratefully.

"OK. What did your brothers do when they found out you were shot?" Kate rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, DiNozzo. I was in a coma."

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee.

"They threatened to kill the bastard that hurt their baby sister," he said. Kate followed her partner's line of thought, her eyes brightening as they began to make progress.

"So you think Ben Reynolds killed Petty Officer Dowling because he didn't protect Amy?" Tony nodded.

"It's possible."

* * *

Until Ben Reynolds was caught, there was nothing else for the team to do. Ziva was upstairs making a private phone call. Abby and McGee were locked away in the storage closet, 'not to be disturbed unless you're Gibbs'. The team leader was up in the Director's office, 'not to be disturbed unless Kate shot DiNozzo, or the building's on fire'.

Sitting on the fold out sofa-bed in Abby's lab, Kate and Tony had finally managed to have some time to themselves. Resting her head on his arm, Kate rubbed small circles on Tony's arm.

"Did you know I haven't slept in my own bed for nearly a week?" she murmured. He chuckled.

"I know. That's nearly a week I've had no covers, and only half the bed. The toilet seat hasn't been up for nearly a month," he replied thoughtfully.

Kate nudged him with her elbow, earning a cry of mock pain.

"I don't steal the covers."

"Yeah, you do."

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"DiNozzo! I do not!"

"How do you know? You're asleep!"

* * *

Tony's stomach rumbled, and he stood up, reaching for his coat.

"Come on, Katie."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to get pizza, Katie."

"Stop calling me Katie," Kate replied, standing up to pull her coat on.

"OK," Tony grinned, planting a quick kiss onto her lips.

He placed a hand on his partner's back, and led her towards the elevators. The bullpen was dark now, the only light coming from Ziva's desk, where she sat hastily filling out a report. Kate felt bad for leaving the Mossad agent alone, and catching Tony's hand, pulled him to a stop.

"Hey, Ziva?" she called uncertainly. Ziva looked up in surprise.

"Yes?"

Kate glanced anxiously up at Tony, and then back to Ziva.

"Would you like to come with us?" she asked nervously, trying to forget their rocky start. Tony smiled to himself, and knew that in that instant, he had never been more in love with Kate. Even though Ziva hadn't exactly been welcoming, Kate was still trying to include her in their team. Ziva smiled.

"No, I'm meeting a…friend, for dinner. Thanks for the offer, though," she replied.

Kate returned the smile, and followed Tony into the elevator.

* * *

In the car, Kate looked out of window, thinking. Tony glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and grinned. _Does she know how gorgeous she is?_

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Do you think Ziva has a boyfriend?" Kate said pensively.

"Grapevine says she's got some guy hiding away in the city."

Kate raised her eyebrows, turning her head to look at him.

"Grapevine?" she asked in amusement. Tony grinned again, his hands loose on the steering wheel.

"Agent Lee. She talks too much."

* * *

I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Just leave me a review to tell me how mad you are! OK? It's the little purpley-gray thing in the corner. Yeah, that's it.


	15. Heaven Forbid

A/N This chapter turned out to be longer than intended, so I cut it in half. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Have fun reading!

* * *

"_So you think Ben Reynolds killed Petty Officer Dowling?" Tony nodded._

"_It's possible."_

* * *

His team had gone home. Gibbs walked into the Director's office, and shut the door behind him. Jen glanced up, the phone pressed firmly against her ear. She smiled when she noticed the bags of food that he held up.

The Director held up a hand, pointing to the sofa. Gibbs rolled his eyes, and going to the bar, collected two cold beers from the fridge. Jen watched him, a smile spreading from her lips.

"Yes, I understand…I will, Captain…Goodbye," she said hurriedly, slamming the receiver down. Gibbs sat back on the sofa, watching his partner in amusement.

"Hi," Jen said, raising an eyebrow.

"Working late again?" he replied. Director Sheppard nodded, slipped out of her heels, sinking into the armchair beside him. Gibbs divided the takeout in two, placing a container in front of her.

Jen wrinkled her nose as her chopsticks picked up a pickle. She looked at her partner pleadingly. Gibbs sighed, and reached for the pickle, stuffing it into his mouth.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she teased lightly, sticking her chopsticks back into the carton. Before he could answer, his cell phone rang. Cursing softly, he flipped it open.

"Gibbs," he said shortly. He listened for a while, sending an apologetic look in Jen's direction. She nodded understandingly. "OK, I'll get my people in," he said, hanging up. She smiled knowingly.

"Duty calls?"

He smirked.

"We can still eat. By the time Kate and DiNozzo get here, it'll be after eleven, so…" Jen leant over to kiss him lightly. Gibbs savoured the test of Chinese food that lingered on her lips.

"You should call them," she murmured against his mouth. He nodded, kissing her again.

"I know."

Knowing he wouldn't dial the number, Jen smirked against his lips, and pulled away.

"That's not dialling."

* * *

Tony groaned as his cell phone disturbed his sleep. Disentangling an arm from Kate's waist, he flicked on the light. Tony reached for his phone, and flipped it open.

"DiNozzo," he muttered.

"I need you and Kate," Gibbs said shortly.

"I need a good night's sleep, but apparently that's not gonna happen," Tony replied.

Kate blinked, having woken up when Tony answered the phone. She cursed quietly, throwing an arm over her partner's stomach, her head resting on his arm.

"DiNozzo! You got twenty minutes."

"Now?"

"Yes, DiNozzo, now."

"Boss, it's late. Can't we just sort it out tomorrow?"

"No, DiNozzo. You can't."

Kate snatched the phone, snapping it shut. She settled down beside her boyfriend, kissing his chest. Tony chuckled, rubbing circles on her bare hip, stroking the small expanse of smooth skin where her tank top had ridden up.

"You just hung up on him. He's not gonna like that, Katie." She smirked.

"Tony, he's still dealing with the fact that we're sleeping together. I think he might let that one go."

* * *

The cartons of food lay empty on the table, and the beer bottles stood discarded on the bar. Kissing her fiercely, Gibbs ran his hand up the smooth skin on Jen's waist. Her hands were everywhere, pulling him closer.

Driving her down into the sofa cushions, his tongue fought its way into her mouth. Jen moaned softly, stirring feelings at the bottom of Gibbs' stomach. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling away, she grinned up at him.

"You're phone's ringing." Smirking, he sat up to answer it.

"Nothing gets by you, Jen. What do you need, Ziva?"

A moment later, he hung up again.

"She's downstairs. Guess that means I have to go," he sighed. Jen kissed him again.

"Get out of here, Agent Gibbs."

Straightening her shirt, Jen followed Gibbs to the office door, her hands resting on his waistband.

"Meet me for breakfast?" He turned, smiling down at her.

"If I get time." She arched an eyebrow.

"Are you blowing me off for a criminal?"

He chuckled.

"Nope." Jen kissed him.

"Good. I'll see you later?" The male agent nodded, and studied the woman carefully. After a moment, she watched as a thoughtful frown appeared on his forehead.

Gibbs ran his hands up her arms, bringing them to rest on Jen's shoulders. She raised an eyebrow as the agent took a deep breath.

"I love you," he said. Jen smiled, stroking the side of his face.

"I love you too."

* * *

Tony led the way into the bullpen, a cheerful smile on his face.

"Good morning!" he said brightly. Ziva grimaced at his cheerfulness, glowering in his direction.

"Uh, Tony?"

"What is it, Probie?"

"It's 11pm."

"It's morning in Australia."

Kate followed him in, her eyes heavy. She automatically walked to stand next to Tony. Closing her eyes, she leant against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Tony wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going to kill Gibbs," she muttered darkly. Ziva nodded understandingly.

"Why does he need us now anyway?" Tony asked.

"Because Abby's found something that can help us put Corporal Reynolds in jail," their boss answered.

"And it couldn't wait until morning?" Kate grumbled, scowling at Gibbs. He looked at her, taking a sip of coffee. He glanced pointedly at Tony's arm around her shoulders, and then looked back at Kate. She glared at him.

"No," he said. McGee shrugged.

"So what do you want us to do?"

"Ziva, go tell the Director what's happening."

"She'll probably be at home, Gibbs."

"Trust me, Ziva. She's up in her office."

She raised an eyebrow, and disappeared up the stairs into the darkness. Kate and Tony exchanged knowing looks. Gibbs turned to McGee.

"McGee, wait with Abby. Triple check the DNA." McGee cleared his throat.

"Uh, boss, we, uh, already did, uh, triple check." Gibbs stared at him. The young agent paled. "Uh, right. Check it again. Got it, boss," he said, rushing off towards Abby's lab. Gibbs shook his head.

"You two are with me."

* * *

In the car, Gibbs glanced at Tony from the corner of his eye, and then using the mirror, glanced at Kate.

"You two think you can stay objective?" Kate frowned.

"We're good agents, Gibbs." He shrugged.

"I know." Tony turned to exchange confused looks with Kate.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked. Gibbs turned off the highway into a narrow road.

"I want to know that, if the worst happens, you'll be able to take the necessary action to bring Corporal Reynolds down." Kate glared at him.

"Thanks for trusting us, Gibbs," she said angrily. Gibbs was silent. _I told Jen that I had Rule 12 for a reason,_ he thought. Thankfully, before Kate could tell Gibbs what she really thought, her cell phone rang.

"Todd," she answered angrily.

"Uh…hey, Kate," McGee said warily.

"What do you want, McGee?" Tony chuckled. _Poor Probie,_ he thought.

"The Director wants me and Ziva to come with you."

Kate frowned.

"OK. So why are you calling me?"

"Because Gibbs found out about me and Abby, so…" The female agent laughed softly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You on your way?"

"Be there in ten minutes."

* * *

The three agents waited outside for Ziva and McGee. As the second black Sedan pulled up behind them, Gibbs got out of the car, shutting the door.

"Ready?" he said, drawing his gun.

Tony held up a hand.

"Hold on. Don't look, boss," he said, pulling Kate into a kiss. She felt a blush rising in her cheeks, but kissed him back, winding her arms around his neck.

"Eww, DiNozzo!" Ziva whined, covering her eyes. McGee sheepishly looked away, smirking slightly as Gibbs head-slapped his senior agent.

"DiNozzo!" Tony pulled away reluctantly, shrugging his shoulders. Kate hid her face in his coat, trying not to laugh.

"I said don't look." Gibbs shook his head, and began walking up the path.

Kate blinked, the worry rising up again in her stomach.

"I love you, Tony," she said. He smiled reassuringly.

"Good to know." She granted him a small laugh.

"Hurry up, Kate!" Gibbs called.

Tony rolled his eyes, and the couple set off up the path.

"I said don't look," he muttered. Kate squeezed his hand.

"Shut up, DiNozzo."

* * *

The five agents crept into the building. Gibbs signalled for Tony to take the left corridor, with Ziva and McGee taking the right. Kate watched Tony disappearing into the darkness, and felt cold fear grip her stomach.

Gibbs beckoned her with a nod of his head, and guns drawn, they pressed forward.

"You there, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked quietly. Kate closed her eyes for a moment, trying to lapse from girlfriend-mode into NCIS-Special-Agent- mode. She kept her mouth shut, not wanting to prove Gibbs right about Rule 12. Kate breathed out in relief as her partner's voice came over the connection.

"No sign of him here, boss." Ziva's voice joined Tony's.

"All clear, Gibbs. He's not here." Kate breathed out heavily.

"Oh, he's here," Gibbs muttered. The two agents crept on through the house. Before they could get any further, Tony's shout broke through the darkness.

"Boss! He's here, armed and dangerous!" Gibbs and Kate began to run towards Tony's voice. They listened as Tony continued to speak, his voice quieter.

"Put the gun down, Petty Officer. It's over."

* * *

As Kate and Gibbs stood waiting for Tony to give them the all clear, a loud thump tore through the silence. The speaker crackled, and static filled their ears.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked. He got no reply. Kate felt her chest tighten.

"Tony?" she asked.

* * *

Gasp. Please leave a review- all this tension is giving me a migraine!


	16. Out With A Bang

A/N I'm SO, SO sorry for not updating sooner! But, here it is, you guys. The final chapter. I just want to say a HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed, and an EVEN BIGGER thanks to those who reviewed more than once! :D

Disclaimer: For the final time, I do not own NCIS. Although after watching SWAK **again**, I wish I did.

* * *

_"Put the gun down, Petty Officer. It's over." A loud thump tore through the silence. The speaker crackled, and static filled their ears._

_"DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked. He got no reply. Kate felt her chest tighten._

_"Tony?" she asked._

* * *

Rubbing his head, Tony stared at the broken radio transceiver on the floor.

"Well. That was…unexpected," he muttered. Reynolds waved the gun at Tony.

"Hands where I can see them!"

Tony held his hands above his head, linking his fingers together. He sighed.

"Look. I can tell you that there are at least three agents out there. Give it up, Ben." Reynolds turned to face Tony, raising the gun. His eyes burned in mad fury.

"Do you know what they did?"

The agent shook his head.

"Ben, I need you to…"

"They killed her! They killed my baby sister!" Tony swallowed nervously.

"No, they didn't! It was a mistake!"

"They should have protected her!" the Marine roared, the gun waving around in his hand.

"'So shows a snowy dove, trooping among crows'. Was Amy the dove?"

Tears crawled slowly down Reynolds' face, and he glared at Tony.

"Those men were my friends," he said, trying to control the tremor in his voice, "and I trusted them. And they were supposed to watch Amy!" he finished tearfully. Tony shrugged.

"You can't blame them for an act of war," he pointed out. The Marine's face hardened, and his eyes turned cold.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to shoot someone in the back. Wonder what happened to my sister, when those goddamn wannabes shot her with friendly fire!" he yelled. The gun in his hand rose to point at Tony's forehead.

"Turn around!" Reynolds barked.

"No! Come on, man, is it really worth this?" Tony said desperately, hands held out soothingly. Reynolds turned his watery eyes on the agent.

"You ever lost someone you love?"

"Almost. Twice, actually." Reynolds' grip on the gun faltered.

"Twice?"

Tony nodded.

"First time, she was held hostage by a terrorist. He shot my boss, and one of the lab technicians." The agent watched as he saw the Marine slightly lower the weapon.

"Second time?" Reynolds demanded.

"Second time, the same terrorist tried to assassinate my boss. My partner, Kate, saved his life, but took a bullet to the shoulder. Lost a lot of blood. She was in a coma for three weeks. I didn't know if she was going to make it," Tony said, speaking truthfully.

Reynolds nodded.

"Amy…" he began.

"I know. You don't have to explain."

"Love's an enigma, I guess," the distraught soldier said with a sad chuckle.

"An enigma?" Tony asked, trying to keep the Marine talking.

"An enigma. Something you can't explain. A mystery."

Tony nodded. _A mystery._ _Kate's definitely one of those. _Before the NCIS agent could reply, Ben fired a single shot into the painting on the wall. Tony flinched, looking up at the hole. In other circumstances, he would have laughed: the bullet had passed straight between the eyes of the portrait. The Marine chuckled maniacally.

"I hate that picture," he chuckled.

Tony stifled a groan. _Great. Now I'm stuck with an armed Marine who just happens to be emotionally distraught __**and**__ trigger-happy._

* * *

The two agents froze as a gunshot echoed through the building. Kate ran forward, but Gibbs caught her arm, watching the colour drain from her face.

"Don't let me down now, Kate," he said quietly. She nodded distractedly.

"Gibbs?" McGee asked anxiously.

"It wasn't us." Gibbs swore quietly, hearing Kate's barely concealed gasp. _Don't do this to her now, DiNozzo._

* * *

Tony stretched his arms from his position on the floor. Reynolds kept the gun trained on the agent, his palms sweaty. From the other parts of the house, Tony could hear doors opening, shouts of 'Clear!' being tossed back and forth.

"They'll be here any minute," he said. Reynolds glanced anxiously over his shoulder.

Seizing the momentary distraction, Tony lunged forward, holding on to his captor's wrist. With a cry of frustration, the Marine wrestled for control. Tony gasped as he felt a knee connect with his lower stomach.

"That was close," he muttered. Reynolds growled in exertion, and a loud gunshot filled the room.

Pausing in their struggle, the two men glanced up at the dust falling from the hole in the ceiling. Tony lunged for the pistol, and finally, the gun came free. The agent quickly wrapped his finger around the trigger, bending down to retrieve his own weapon.

"Get down on the floor, hands behind your head!" he said breathlessly.

* * *

Having heard the second gunshot, Kate and Gibbs met Ziva and McGee in the corridor, leaving only one door left to open. Kate took a deep breath, not knowing what she would find on the other side. Her boss looked across at her.

"Kate?" he asked gently. Blinking, Kate nodded to Gibbs.

All together, they stormed into the room. They stopped suddenly.

"It's alright," Tony said, breathing heavily, "I've got the weapon." He indicated the gun held in his hands, never taking the barrel from the back of Reynolds' neck. Gibbs nodded.

"Ziva, McGee." The two agents moved forward, cuffing the Marine. They pulled him upright. Tony breathed a sigh of relief.

Kate walked to stand beside her partner, looking up at him in concern. He gave her a reassuring smile, pulling her into a tight hug. He kissed the top of her head. Ziva and McGee began to take Reynolds away, when he turned back, straining against the cuffs.

"Is that her?" Tony looked up, tearing his eyes away from Kate.

"That's her."

"Don't let her go," the Marine said simply.

Kate looked up at her partner. Their eyes met. Tony felt his breath hitch in his throat, and his lips were suddenly pressing down on hers. Kate wound her arms around his neck, allowing her eyes to flutter shut. Tony slid his hands down onto her hips, pulling her closer to him.

After a while, they pulled away from each other, breathing heavily. Kate rested a hand on his chest, her heart racing wildly.

"I'm glad you're OK," she said breathlessly.

Gibbs shook his head, choosing to ignore the personal display of affection.

"Get him out of here." McGee nodded.

"Yes, boss."

"DiNozzo!"

"Yes, boss?"

"What the hell happened?"

Tony looked down at Kate. He saw the tears of relief in her eyes, and smoothed his thumb over her cheekbone.

"Can we go home?" he asked softly. Gibbs cleared his throat, and looked pointedly at his watch. Tony sighed. "And by home I meant back to NCIS."

* * *

Gibbs slammed the driver's door. Tony and Kate slid into the back seat, hands still clasped together. As the older agent pulled away, Kate examined the bump on the back of her boyfriend's head. Tony winced.

"Jeez, Kate! That hurts!" She rolled her eyes, easing her fingers away from his wound.

"So, he held Amy's patrol responsible for her death?" Kate asked. Tony nodded, readjusting his position.

"Uh huh. Scuttlebutt said that she was killed by friendly fire." Kate raised her eyebrows.

"Even if she was, it's no reason to murder a Marine."

Gibbs glanced back using the mirror.

"There's never a reason to murder a Marine, Kate," he replied quietly. She blushed at the reprimand, snuggling further in to her partner.

"Wow. Gibbs seems tense," she whispered. Tony chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

"It's been a while since his last coffee."

* * *

Gibbs had given Tony the rest of the morning off. Kate, who refused to leave her partner's side, rested her head in his lap. Looking up at the ceiling of the lab, she placed her hands at her sides, fingering the material of the sofa.

Tony absently stroked circles in her hair.

"I love you," he said quietly. Kate smiled up at him.

"I know. I love you too, Tony." He blinked, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Gibbs will be looking for you."

Kate laughed.

"Let him look. I'm comfortable here," she replied. Tony tangled his fingers with hers, resting them on her stomach. Gibbs' voice disturbed the calm of Abby's lab.

"Kate!" The female agent sighed. Her partner chuckled.

"Time's up, Katie."

She stood up, glaring at him.

"I'll bring you lunch?" she asked. Tony grinned, nodding. Gibbs stuck his head around the doorframe.

"Eat lunch together. Get outta here." The male agent smirked.

"Lunch with the Director, Gibbs?" Gibbs scowled menacingly.

"Run, DiNozzo, before I shoot you."

Tony threw his arm around Kate's shoulders, and they walked towards the automatic doors.

"Hey!" Gibbs said as they passed him. His agents turned. "You two did good today." Kate smiled.

"Thanks, Gibbs."

"I expect you both here Monday morning."

Tony frowned in confusion.

"Both of us? As in, 'both of us working on the same team', both of us? What about Rule 12?" Gibbs sighed.

"Do you want me to change my mind, DiNozzo?" Tony smirked.

"Well, you know me, boss. Above and beyond…"

Gibbs head-slapped his agent. Kate laughed softly. Looking at her boss, her face turned serious.

"We're good agents." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Go home, Kate."

At the elevator, Tony turned to grin at the older man.

"Does this mean that there's no more Rule 12? Because apparently, McGee wants to make a move on Abby." Gibbs narrowed his eyes menacingly. Kate laughed.

"Abby's a scientist. Rule 12 doesn't apply." The older agent smirked.

"No, but Rule 3 does."

Tony frowned.

"Rule 3?"

"Don't believe what you're told." Kate's frown matched Tony's.

"I thought Rule 3 was always wear gloves at a crime scene? Gibbs? Gibbs!"

* * *

Kate felt Tony's warm breath on her shoulder. She leant her head back, resting on his chest. Tony's hands slid onto her hips, gently raising the bottom of her shirt. Kate smirked.

"McGee, we said not at work," she teased. Tony frowned.

"Tell me you're joking," he said.

Kate laughed, and turned around in his arms.

"Of course I'm joking," she replied, leaning up to capture his lips in a quick kiss. After a moment, she pulled back, a teasing smile hovering around her lips.

"I knew that," Tony murmured, bending his head to kiss Kate deeply. Her hand moved up to the side of his face, fingertips playing with his hair. Tony pulled Kate towards him, his arms sliding further around her waist.

As Kate pushed Tony back against the wall, the door was flung open. The two agents sprang apart. So did Gibbs and Director Sheppard.

"Gibbs!"

"Kate!"

"Director Sheppard?"

"Tony."

"DiNozzo!"

"Boss!"

The two women stared at each other in horror, blushing furiously. Tony and Gibbs glared at each other, cursing the other for interrupting. They began to speak at the same time.

"I thought I told you two to…"

"We just thought we'd…" Before anyone could continue, the door was thrown open again.

"Abby!" The scientist leapt away from McGee, hastily rearranging her blouse.

"Kate! Director!"

"Probie!"

"Tony?"

"McGee?"

"Gibbs!"

"Gibbs? Gibbs!" An awkward silence fell over them.

Tony tugged on Kate's elbow, and they edged past the Director and Gibbs.

"We're just…we're just, uh…" he began awkwardly, trailing off as they bolted down the hall. Gibbs sighed, glaring at McGee. The young agent wished the ground would swallow him whole. Jen cleared her throat.

"I will pay you 50 to keep your mouth shut," she said quietly.

Abby looked up, a crafty smile playing around her lips. Gibbs eyed her warily.

"Abby…" he warned.

"Kate and Tony were in here first, right?" McGee's face brightened.

"And this room has CCTV…"

The Director and Gibbs exchanged amused glances.

"Remind me never to get on the wrong side of your team," she murmured. Gibbs chuckled.

"And here I was thinking blackmail was a bad thing…"

* * *

So, what do you, guys! I really hope it wasn't disappointing. Please leave me one final review to tell me what you thought! In case you've forgotten, it's the little purple button. Got it? Good!


End file.
